Cat got your tongue
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Derek passe une mauvaise journée et il craque sur la porte d'entrée d'un étranger. Stiles est l'étranger et ça ne le dérange vraiment pas. Il y a aussi un chat... et accessoirement un orage. Sterek UA
1. Sale journée

**Coucou mes loulous, je fais enfin ma rentrée de traductrice ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon été de votre côté. Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle trad !**

 **Celle ci est un UA de 7 chapitres qui a été écrit par sysrae qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire. Et c'est bien sûr un Sterek ! Sachez que cette fic s'appelle Miracle parce que j'ai mit un temps fou à la traduire. Le syndrome de la Traduction Blanche vous connaissez ? Peut-être que je vais en parler un de ces quatre sur Facebook.**

 **Pairing : Sterek, léger Scott/Kira**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à sysrae.**

 **Nous repartons donc à un rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche.**

 **En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira (Lucette stresse)**

* * *

Derek ne passait pas une bonne journée.

Techniquement parlant, Derek ne passait pas une bonne vie mais comme dans la fable de la grenouille (1) il avait besoin de s'adapter. Les mauvais jours étaient l'eau dans laquelle il nageait… ou se débattait. Nager impliquait un degré d'aisance avec son passe-temps métaphorique qu'il n'avait pas encore acquis… mais même avec ses critères habituels, aujourd'hui avait été un tsunami incessant de poisse.

Ça avait commencé avec son colocataire, Boyd, qui lui avait annoncé pendant le petit déjeuner qu'il voulait emménager avec sa petite amie à la fin de leur bail. Ce qui méritait vraiment une fête parce que Boyd et Erica étaient des personnes géniales qui méritaient chacun d'être heureux et tout le reste. Cependant leur bail expirait le mois prochain, ce qui laissait à Derek moins de quatre semaines pour faire d'autres arrangements. Soit il pouvait vivre seul et se rapprocher plus encore de la réalisation de la prophétie de Laura, c'est à dire devenir un homme à chats avant l'âge 30 ans ou alors il pouvait d'endurer l'agonie aléatoire de trouver une autre personne avec qui vivre.

Derek n'aimait pas les nouvelles personnes. Il était presque sûr d'y être allergique. Mais les bonnes locations étaient dures à trouver, surtout dans sa tranche de prix et autant il adorait sa famille, autant il préférerait mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse à cause d'un colocataire plutôt que d'emménager avec l'un d'entre eux. Bon sang, sa petite sœur serait pliée en quatre.

Bref, la journée n'avait pas bien commencée mais ce n'était pas le pire qu'il avait vécu. Sauf que sa voiture est tombée en panne sur le chemin du travail et qu'il avait dû appeler un dépanneur pour l'amener au garage… et Dieu seul savait comment il pourrait payer les réparations, s'il devait payer une nouvelle dette. Ajoutez à cela les insultes et la blessure, il avait passé 15 satanées minutes à héler un taxi sous la pluie, qui avait promptement commencé à la seconde où il n'avait plus eu de voiture dans laquelle s'asseoir, avant de finalement prendre le bus. Dans ce bus, il se retrouva avec chewing-gum collé sur son pantalon, quelque chose qu'il ne remarqua pas jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses élèves ne le lui fasse remarquer alors qu'il se dépêchait de s'installer dans sa classe.

Jusqu'à présent, Derek s'était consolé en se disant qu'au moins, il avait quitté son appartement assez tôt pour ne pas avoir manqué son cours mais une fois que tu as une pièce pleine de jeunes dans la vingtaine qui te pointaient du doigt et qui riaient sans honte en direction de tes fesses, c'était de plus en plus difficile de voir le verre à moitié plein.

Après ça, ça alla de mal en pis. Il était tellement dérouté par l'accident du chewing-gum (sans parler du fait que son jean était toujours humide) qu'il fit tomber ses notes quatre fois en une heure, recevant encore des rires de ses élèves. Au moment où il retourna dans son bureau pour se sécher, il était tellement agité qu'il oublia d'être prudent avec ses lentilles et il finit par en faire tomber une… et bien sûr, il ne la retrouva pas (et bonjour, encore des trucs chers à remplacer !) Mais quand il laissa tomber les recherches et qu'il mit ses lunettes, il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard pour le déjeuner ce qui fit que tous les sandwichs de son Café favori étaient vendus donc il dû se forcer à prendre un bol de soupe bien fade.

Son prochain cours s'était amélioré de manière minime. Cependant à ce point là, Derek se demandait vraiment si ça pourrait être pire. Mais à la seconde où il sortit de cours, Laura appela et lui informa (avec son mélange typique de franchise et de sympathie) que son ex petite amie maintenant célèbre, avait annoncée son intention d'écrire une biographie de ses Années Troubles, ce qui était en fait un code pour dire Le Temps Où J'ai Arrêté De Prendre Mes Médicaments Que Mon Petit Ami Ne Savait Pas Que Je Prenais Et Que J'ai Essayé De Le Tuer Lui Et Sa Famille. En conséquence, Derek dû s'asseoir. Kate était… même des années plus tard, Derek ne savait quoi ressentir à propos de Kate. Il l'avait aimée et elle lui avait menti dès le début à propos de son diagnostique (bipolaire avec psychose) et tandis qu'une partie de lui avait compris pourquoi elle avait eu peur de lui dire la vérité, les conséquences avaient été dévastatrices. Elle n'avait pas cessée de sortir des rails, elle l'avait abusé physiquement et émotionnellement, elle avait résisté à ses nombreuses tentatives de trouver ce qui n'allait pas et quand il avait finalement rompu avec lui, elle lui avait répondu en mettant le feu à sa maison, agissant sous l'idée que Derek et sa famille étaient des monstres de contes de fées.

Le fait qu'elle vienne d'une famille connue et qu'elle avait, après sa réhabilitation, acquise leur influence pour devenir une porte-parole pour le plaidoyer de la santé mentale, avait été une chose positive. Derek était heureux que Kate se soit reprise et qu'elle aide les autres, même si ses actions le réveillait toujours la nuit. Mais le fait de penser d'avoir la période de sa vie la plus douloureuse, disséquée et étalée pour des étrangers, il en avait des sueurs froides.

Calmement, il remercia Laura pour les nouvelles, se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches et vomit dans le lavabo (la soupe n'avait pas été meilleure la deuxième fois)

Après s'être rincé la bouche, il retourna dans son bureau pour essayer de travailler mais il était tellement distrait par tout ce désastre qu'il envoya une stupide chaîne par mail à tout le monde dans la faculté au lieu de la supprimer. Ce fût une humiliation sans intérêt parmi d'autres : Derek s'arrêta là pour aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est que quand il se retrouva dans le parking qu'il se souvint que sa voiture était au garage, le forçant à marcher péniblement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, qu'il (bien sûr) venait juste de manquer, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait attendre le suivant pendant 20 minutes.

Et ce fût par conséquent sa situation délicate actuelle : à marcher depuis l'arrêt du bus jusqu'à son futur ex appartement quand il finit par se perdre dans son satané voisinage. Depuis tout ce temps où il vivait là, il n'avait eu à prendre le bus que quelques fois et il était tellement énervé à propos de Boyd et de Kate qu'il réussit à prendre les mauvaises rues en tempêtant sur pilote automatique de manière furieuse (voire malavisée). Quand il réalisa finalement qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les alentours, c'était trop tard : il était coincé dans une rue inconnue sans se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là et quand il sortit son téléphone pour essayer d'appeler Boyd, il fit un bip éploré et il s'éteignit.

Derek fixa son traître de téléphone. Il aurait dû avoir assez de batterie pour passer sa journée habituelle, il avait vérifié ce matin… sauf que bien sûr il avait dû appeler le dépanneur, le garage puis il avait parlé avec Laura...

« Génial » dit Derek de manière hébétée « C'est juste génial »

C'était trop. Il y avait tellement de merdes que Derek pouvait supporter en une journée et il avait passé sa limite il y a plusieurs heures. En colère, tremblant et submergé, il était sur le point de jeter son téléphone dans la rue quand quelque chose de doux se frotta contre son tibia gauche.

« Mrrrp ? »

Respirant fortement, Derek baissa les yeux. Un petit chat tacheté se frottait sur ses jambes en ronronnant de manière enthousiaste. Pendant un moment, il se contenta de le regarder mais quand il ne partit pas… quand il continua à tourner entre ses chevilles en vibrant de bonheur félin… quelque chose en lui claqua. Il s'assit brusquement, à peine conscient du fait qu'il était en train de coloniser la porte d'entrée de quelqu'un et gratta le chat derrière les oreilles. Le ronronnement s'intensifia et le chat s'appuya contre son contact. Derek fit un bruit étouffé, se pencha en avant et, comme si c'était une invitation, le chat grimpa sur son épaule et frotta de manière enthousiaste son visage le bord de ses lunettes.

C'était la seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivé de toute la journée.

Derek éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla au son de quelqu'un qui pleurait même si ça lui prit un moment pour correctement identifier le son. Il était un petit peu ensommeillé, sa sieste de l'après midi s'étant étendue pendant plus longtemps qu'il n'en n'avait eu l'intention. Etant donné que Scott n'était pas en ville il ne savait pas qui pouvait faire ce bruit. Perplexe et un petit peu inquiet, il bâilla, s'étira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur la rue… et il cligna des yeux, étonné quand il réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant sa porte. L'angle n'était pas génial, donc tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était un bout de genou et un coude mais à en juger par le bruit, c'était un gars et il était définitivement en train de pleurer.

Stiles s'éloigna de la fenêtre, mit un un grand tee shirt et un pantalon de sport. Il savait que ce n'était pas Scott parce que même si son meilleur pote et colocataire avait fuit la pression de la visite chez les parents de sa petite amie, il se serait quand même permit d'entrer. Le plus probable, c'était Isaac qui se montrait tout triste et larmoyant à plus d'une occasion, habituellement après s'être fait largué et peu importe sa prédilection pour de stupides écharpes, Stiles n'était pas du genre à laisser un frère en crise. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, ça ne lui traversa pas l'esprit de penser que l'homme en train de pleurer pouvait être un étranger qui passait par là, ce qui en disait long sur la nature de ses amitiés ou de sa foi générale en l'humanité. Ou très probablement les deux.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et regarda.

Ce n'était pas Isaac.

En fait, c'était un étranger.

Un étranger très beau qui pleurait.

Qui faisait un câlin à son chat.

Bien.

« Uh » dit stupidement Stiles « Salut ? »

L'homme bondit sur ses pieds, ses joues se mettant visiblement à rougir malgré la barbe bien taillée. Le gars semblait mortifié, ses yeux étaient humides et rouges derrière ses lunettes carrées et noires. D'habitude, Stiles aurait appelé ça des lunettes de hipster mais l'étranger les portaient comme personne. Il portait un Henley vert pâle, un jean sombre, une sacoche en cuir sur une épaule et il serrait son chat contre son torse… son torse musclé et bien défini, bon sang de bois… comme une sorte de talisman.

« Salut » dit faiblement le gars. Il déglutit, luttant clairement pour reprendre le contrôle, un rougissement s'étalant sur ses pommettes hautes et pointues « Oh mon Dieu je suis désolé. J'ai juste, j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée… »

« Hey mec c'est bon » dit Stiles qui commençait à se demander s'il était toujours en train de rêver. Mon Dieu, cet homme était tellement beau… est-ce que des gens aussi beaux existaient dans la vie réelle ? « J'veux dire est-ce que vous allez bien ? Est-ce que vous… uh vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ou quelque chose ? Et bien on dirait que les vôtres soient bien remplies avec Tabitha… » Le chat miaula paresseusement en reconnaissant son nom « ... mais est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? » S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, faites que je puisse faire quelque chose pour vous.

L'homme sembla momentanément abasourdi. Et puis, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il dit d'une voix rauque « Je suis perdu. Mon portable vient de s'arrêter, je vis pas loin d'ici mais je suis perdu, je suis sorti de ce stupide bus et j'ai juste… » Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre « J'ai eu une très mauvaise journée » dit-il à nouveau, faiblement.

Le gars était peut-être un serial killer. Peut-être que Stiles était sur le point d'être assassiné dans sa propre cuisine ou kidnappé ou alors on lui vendra un lot d'encyclopédies ou il sera converti de force au Mormonisme ou tout autre destin hideux qui arrivait à quelqu'un qui était assez confiant pour inviter un homme étrange dans sa maison. Mais le mec semblait juste anéanti et son Henley était couvert de poils de chats là où il avait fait un câlin à Tabitha et Stiles n'était pas capable d'être sensé..

Doucement, il dit « Tu veux entrer ? J'étais sur le point de faire du café. Tu pourrais emprunter mon téléphone et peut-être prendre un café ? »

Une expression passa sur le visage de Mec Sexy comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau « Ca serait plutôt sympa » dit-il d'une voix rauque « Merci »

« Hey pas de problèmes ! Je m'appelle Stiles en passant » ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

« Derek » dit Mec Sexy en installant Tabitha au creux d'un de ses bras pour libérer sa propre main. Sa paume était chaude, sa poigne ferme sans être écrasante et Stiles sentit un léger picotement passer à travers lui à ce contact.

« Et bien Derek » dit-il avant de sourire « Pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas ? »

* * *

 **(1) La fable de la grenouille est une théorie qui dit que si on plonge une grenouille dans une casserole d'eau froide et qu'on l'a fait chauffer progressivement, la grenouille ne va pas sauter hors de la casserole mais s'habituer à la nouvelle température. Cette théorie est soumise à controverse et ne reproduisez pas ça chez vous !**

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Il va sans dire que chaque personne doit faire attention quand elle rencontre un inconnu dans la rue. Restez dans un lieu public si possible pour éviter tout problème ! (Lucette maternelle)**

 **Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent, follow et favoritent mes trads (kiss, kiss, love) et pour les nouveaux venus sachez que j'ai une page Facebook dont le lien est dans ma bio ! A dans deux semaines mes loulous !**


	2. Cookies d'urgence

**Et bonjour à vous mes loulous, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté ? Gens du nord, ne vous envolez pas, gens du sud… bah il fait beau chez vous non ? (Dixit une habitante du sud-ouest)**

 **Me revoilà avec le deuxième de cette trad et Oh ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait être autant appréciée, déjà 69 followers rien que pour le premier chapitre. Un grand merci à vous tous pour tous vos messages ça me touche beaucoup.**

 **Donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier !**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous !**

* * *

Derek suivit l'étranger… Stiles… dans la maison, s'accrochant toujours au chat tacheté. Logiquement, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de croire un gars qu'il venait juste de rencontrer mais son cerveau ne tournait pas à plein régime même avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et une fois qu'il avait vu Stiles, il avait complètement perdu sa capacité de penser, parce que le maître de Tabitha était presque absurdement beau. Des cheveux ébouriffés, des lèvres pulpeuses, un nez en trompette, des pommettes hautes et les yeux les plus grands, les plus chauds et avec de grands cils que Derek avait jamais vu. Ajoutez à cela ses tatouages colorés enroulés autour de ses avants bras et les quelques grains de beautés sur sa peau pâle et c'était un miracle qu'il ait conservé sa capacité à parler.

Non pas que, pensa amèrement Derek, ça allait lui faire du bien. Même en supposant que Stiles était attiré par les hommes et c'était une grosse supposition, Derek s'était montré en train de sangloter sur le pas de sa porte, faisant un câlin à son chat de manière inattendue et ce n'était pas l'espèce de première impression dont tu pouvais facilement ne pas tenir compte. Derek était socialement maladroit dans le meilleur des temps mais c'était probablement la première impression la plus embarrassante de tous les temps qu'il avait fait à une autre personne. Et étant donné qu'il avait chanté des chansons pop en tablier et sous vêtements la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Erica, c'était quelque chose.

Tabitha se tortilla dans ses bras, faisant son chemin de son torse vers son épaule où elle se retrancha avant de frotter sa tête contre son visage. Derek fit un bruit impuissant alors que ses lunettes étaient mises de travers, poussant Stiles à se retourner, ses yeux s'écarquillant à cette vision.

« Punaise Tab, tu respectes pas beaucoup l'espace personnel ? » Et puis il dit à Derek de manière décontenancée « Dis toi que tu n'as pas à lui faire plaisir »

« Ça me dérange pas » marmonna Derek alors que Tabitha léchait sa joue.

Stiles sourit, son expression s'illuminant sur son visage « La cuisine est par là » dit il avant de conduire Derek vers une pièce ouverte qui fusionnait avec le salon, une table jonchée de livres, de papiers et plusieurs ordinateurs faisaient barrière entre les deux espaces.

« Uh assieds toi » dit Stiles en faisant un signe vers la table. Le mouvement était hypnotisant : Stiles avait de larges mains expressives avec de longs doigts habiles et si Derek ne rougissait pas déjà, rien que de penser à ce que ces mains pouvaient être capable de faire l'aurait fait rougir. Il bougea pour s'exécuter, observant Stiles se pencher pour nettoyer la table de son bazar.

« Désolé pour le désordre » dit Stiles en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux « Mon colocataire est absent cette semaine et j'ai tendance à m'étaler quand il n'est pas là »

« Mon Dieu ne t'excuse pas » dit Derek « Je suis celui qui s'incruste dans ton après midi »

Stiles renâcla « Honnêtement tu ne t'incrustes pas du tout. J'ai dormi pendant bien trop longtemps d'où le besoin de café » Il souleva la cafetière pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire « Tu en veux ? »

« S'il te plait » dit Derek et alors que Stiles se retournait pour s'en occuper, il enleva ses lunettes pour furtivement se frotter les yeux. Il se sentait toujours mal mais malgré le fait que ses rencontres sociales avec des nouvelles personnes le stressait habituellement, il y avait quelque chose à propos de Stiles ou de Tabitha peut être ou les deux combinés qui l'aidait à se calmer.

« Tu veux du lait et du sucre ? » appela Stiles, la tête dans le frigo.

« Les deux s'il te plait » dit Derek « Deux cuillères »

« No problemo » dit Stiles « Ca arrive ! »

Tabitha choisit ce moment pour passer de l'épaule de Derek à ses genoux où elle commença à pétrir ses cuisses. Il la caressa, se relaxant un peu plus alors que ses ronronnements s'intensifaient et quand Stiles lui tendit un gros mug bleu, Derek réussit à faire un sourire.

« Merci » dit il en prenant une gorgée. Le café était juste assez sucré et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin « Pour tout. Je ne... d'habitude je ne suis pas du genre à craquer sur le pas des portes qui ne me sont pas familières »

« Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous » dit aisément Stiles en tirant sa propre chaise. Il prit son mug entre ses mains et le posa sur la table, puis dit avec précaution « Donc je ne veux pas être indiscret mais est ce que tu veux en parler ? Mais ne le prends pas mal mec mais on dirait que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de parler peu importe ce que c'est et malgré ma tendance à radoter je suis quelqu'un qui est plutôt doué pour écouter. En plus tu sais » Il sourit à nouveau, son expression étant injustement désarmante « Il y a des choses que tu ne peux dire qu'à un étranger. Mais si tu veux juste t'asseoir un moment c'est bon aussi »

« Oui » dit Derek de manière instinctive. Et puis : « Je veux dire... non, non pour rester assis. Oui pour parler. Je suppose. Désolé » Il enterra son visage dans son café, en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. D'habitude Derek était terrible quand il s'agissait d'offrir des informations personnelles même si et surtout s'il était poussé à le faire. Cependant il avait un café, un chat et une énorme envie de vider son sac et en plus de ça il s'était déjà tellement embarrassé qu'il ne pouvait imaginer comment le fait de dire la vérité pourrait rendre les choses pires que ce qu'elles étaient déjà. Pourtant il hésitait toujours « Tu es sûr que tu veux entendre ça ? »

« Je n'aurais pas demandé si je voulais pas » dit Stiles et parce qu'il n'était pas du tout obligé de proposer à Derek d'entrer pour lui proposer un café en premier lieu, ça ne dérangeait pas à Derek de le croire.

« Ok » dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration « Ok »

Et puis, tout se déversa hors de lui : l'annonce de Boyd, la voiture, la pluie, le chewing-gum, le cours gênant, la perte de sa lentille, les nouvelles à propos de Kate (les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent à ça, même s'il ne l'interrompit pas) et tout le reste, le point culminant étant le retour de Derek vers chez lui, la batterie déchargée de son téléphone et la non existence évidente de son sens de l'orientation.

« Et puis ton chat m'a trouvé » dit Derek, une de ses mains se posant sur la tête de Tabitha alors que l'autre agrippait son mug « et je… je sais pas. J'ai eu une absence. Désolé » Et il baissa la tête, prenant une grande gorgée de son café pour couvrir son embarras.

« Mec » dit Stiles avec une expression vraiment sincère « C'est...wow. C'est la journée de l'enfer. Honnêtement si j'avais été toi, j'aurais tout envoyé boulé il y cinq heures et je me serais caché sous une pierre »

Le commentaire inattendu fit étonnamment rire Derek « Je crois pas que tu rentrerais sous une pierre » dit-il.

Stiles sourit « Tout dépend de la taille de la pierre »

« Vrai » dit Derek juste au moment où un coup de tonnerre secoua la maison. Tabitha se tendit, ses oreilles partant en arrière et comme si le paradis s'était ouvert, la pluie commença à tomber, les gouttes faisant une cacophonie contre le toit.

« T'a bien fait de rentrer à l'intérieur quand tu en as eu l'occasion » fit remarquer Stiles en se penchant dans sa chaise « Autrement tu aurais été coincé dehors en ce moment même »

« Je crois que ça m'aurais brisé » admit Derek « J'étais prêt à jeter mon téléphone par terre quand Tabitha s'est montré »

« C'est un vrai amour » dit Stiles en se réchauffant visiblement « Tu peux croire que je l'ai trouvé dans un refuge ? Une saleté de famille l'avait juste laissé là… ils ont dit qu'ils changeaient de ville et qu'ils avaient la flemme de la prendre avec eux. Ils ont même pas essayé de lui trouver un nouveau foyer avant ça »

Derek ressentit un éclair de colère « Les gens comme ça devraient être tués » dit-il en frottant Tabitha sous le menton avec son pouce « Traiter les animaux comme des jouets puis les rejeter quand c'est pas pratique pour eux. C'est ignoble »

« Amen à ça » dit Stiles « Mon colocataire Scott, est vétérinaire et certaines des histoires horribles qu'il me raconte… mon Dieu, je veux juste frapper ces personnes au visage tu sais ? Mais si c'était une option alors je devrais faire la queue. Scott est genre, la personne la plus sympathique de la surface de la terre mais fais du mal un animal ou prend t'en à quelqu'un sans défense et il va te faire la peau »

« Il ressemble à ce genre de gars » dit Derek d'un air approbateur.

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de Stiles, qui partit comme les éclairs que l'on voyait par la fenêtre de la cuisine « Alors uh… en parlant de colocataires. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'appeler le tien et lui faire savoir où tu es ? »

« Merde ! » dit Derek embarrassé à nouveau « Désolé, je te fais perdre toute ton après midi… je vais l'appeler et sortir de tes pattes… »

« Hey whoah ! » dit Stiles en levant une main « Mec, sérieusement, je n'étais pas en train de sous entendre quelque chose. Je voulais juste dire que tu lui manques c'est tout… je vais absolument pas te jeter dehors avec cette tempête sans que quelqu'un ne te ramène. Tiens » Il fouilla dans un tas de feuilles pas loin et en sortit un smartphone. Il fit le mot de passe et le passa à Derek « On est au 93 Watson s'il le demande »

« Merci » dit Derek, quelque part entre l'ébahissement et la reconnaissance pathétique « Tu uh. Est-ce que c'est bon si je passe deux coup de fil ? J'allais demander à Boyd de me déposer au garage quand je rentrerais mais avec l'orage… »

« Vas-y mec » Stiles vida le reste de son café et prit le mug vide de Derek alors qu'il se levait « Hey, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu veux un cookie ? »

Désarmé face à la générosité de Stiles, Derek ne put que hocher la tête.

* * *

Alors que Derek commençait à passer ses appels, Stiles enfonça sa tête dans un placard de la cuisine, essayant silencieusement de ne pas paniquer et ne réussissant qu'à moitié. Ok, Stilinski. Sois cool. Tu peux le faire. Tu as été cool avant n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle toi de la fois où tu as fait rire Danny sans qu'il se moque de toi ? Rappelle toi de la fête de Lydia.

(Lydia avait approuvé la tenue qu'il avait choisi puis avait daigné le présenter à l'une de ses amies les plus sexy en tant que perspective romantique viable . Stiles n'avait pas tout fait foiré et ils étaient allés à deux rendez vous entier avant de se séparer d'un commun accord. Un souvenir qu'il chérissait)

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. Il tendit la main vers la boîte contenant de très bons cookies, ceux qui étaient chers au magasin et, par accord mutuel avec Scott, n'étaient réservé que pour des Urgences. Techniquement, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient réservés pour des grosses crises personnelles mais Stiles était assez certain que l'arrivée inattendue du mec le plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vu sur le pas de sa porte, que dire, une homme qui aimait les chats, conférencier en français, qui conduisait une Camaro et qui avait des fesses qui étaient visiblement sculptées par Dieu… quel critère d'enfer.. Et c'était avant que tu prenne en compte le fait que Derek (toujours de nom de famille inconnu) avait clairement eu la journée la plus nulle de l'histoire et qu'il avait par conséquent besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer ou possiblement une taille ou une cuisse et ou quelque chose directement entre ses deux points...

Stiles allait aller en enfer.

Derrière lui, Derek fit un bruit peiné en réponse à son mécanicien « Une semaine ? Vous ne pouvez pas finir avant… non, je comprends, j'espérais juste… ouais » Un lourd silence se brisa après un moment quand Derek dit « Ouais, bien sûr. Je payerais. Merci Nate »

Il raccrocha et Stiles se tourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, les bons cookies arrangés sur l'une de leur plus belle assiette. C'était une assez petite démonstration de compétence domestique mais étant donné le mauvais état de la maison et alors que Derek était habillé comme un adulte, Stiles portait une vieux tee shirt avec un champignon de vie Mario dessus donc il jugeait bon de faire un effort.

Avançant silencieusement à travers la pièce, Stiles retourna sur son siège alors que Derek appelait son colocataire (Boyd qu'il s'appelait) et posa l'assiette de cookies entre eux.

Le soulagement dans la voix de Derek quand Boyd décrocha était perceptible « Boyd salut c'est moi. Ecoute, j'ai eu une journée diabolique, la Camaro est tombée en panne sur le chemin du travail et Nate ne pourra pas la réparer avant au moins vendredi, ne me parle même pas du boulot et puis je me suis perdu sur le chemin du retour… »

Le rire de Boyd était assez fort pour que même Stiles l'entende, le son était riche avec un mélange de sympathie et de joie provoquée par le malheur de Derek. Sa voix était plus douce en revanche et sa réponse suivante ne se fit pas entendre.

« La ferme » marmonna Derek en réponse à la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre « C'est pas vrai »

Un autre commentaire inaudible de la part de Boyd. Derek posa une main sur ses yeux « Tu es une personne terrible. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis au… » il leva une main, jetant un œil vers Stiles pour confirmer « ... 93 Watson qui est situé… » Pause « Bien sur que tu sais où c'est. Tu es un GPS ambulant. Bref, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais venir me chercher ? J'aurais bien marché mais avec la pluie… » Sa voix se baissa, un éclat de déception se montrant sur son visage à ce que Boyd disait « Oh non je comprends. Vous devriez célébrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre un taxi. Dis bonjour à Erica pour moi »

Derek sembla prêt à raccrocher mais Boyd dit quelque chose d'autre pour qu'il ne le fasse pas.

« Je vais bien » dit prudemment Derek « Au sec. A l'intérieur. Avec un ami » Son regard oscilla momentanément vers Stiles, qui se délecta de sa maturité en ne levant pas le poing en l'air.

Boyd rit à nouveau mais ce qu'il dit en suivant n'était apparemment pas drôle. Derek tressaillit, toute son attitude changea en un instant « La ferme Boyd ! » claqua-t-il « Tu n'es pas mon seul… punaise, va te faire voir et va t'envoyer en l'air » Et puis il raccrocha, ses joues étant encore plus rouges que quand Stiles l'avait laissé entrer.

Un silence gênant emplit la pièce, brisé seulement par le lourd battement de la pluie. Stiles était sur le point de parler quand Derek pencha la tête, soupira et repoussa le téléphone à travers la table.

« Désolé pour ça » dit-il en semblant complètement misérable « Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre lui »

Stiles se lécha les lèvres, son bon sens se faisant sentir pendant assez longtemps pour lui rappeler que Derek était un véritable étranger et qu'il était possible que ce fait là devrait être une source d'inquiétude ou du moins d'un petit peu de méfiance. Noté pensa-t-il et puis il poursuivit en l'ignorant complètement.

Stiles poussa l'assiette en avant « Prend un cookie mec »

Derek regarda les cookies comme s'il pensait que c'était un piège.

« Ils sont aux noix de macadamia » dit-il gentiment « Avec du miel et du chocolat blanc »

Derek prit un cookie.

Stiles le regarda prendre une bouchée avec un investissement disproportionné en conséquence. Si Derek n'aimait pas les cookies de l'urgence, c'était une sérieuse attaque contre lui parce que sérieusement, ces choses étaient sacrément délicieuses. Puis Derek gémit, un son de pur plaisir qui fit que Stiles adopta une expression de marbre, essayant vraiment de ne pas imaginer à quel point il pourrait persuader son invité de faire des sons similaires, quoique dans un contexte différent.

Stiles allait vraiment aller en enfer.

Derek mangea le cookie avec un régal presque pornographique, les yeux fermés alors qu'il prenait le dernier morceau en bouche « Oh mon Dieu » dit-il quand il eut fini « Je crois que je viens juste de vivre une expérience religieuse »

« C'est une réaction habituelle » dit Stiles qui était presque sûr qu'il venait d'en avoir une lui même « C'est pourquoi on les garde pour les urgences. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ta journée remplit plutôt les conditions requises »

Derek détourna les yeux, un muscle de sa mâchoire se contractant. Une de ses mains était posée sur la table et l'autre était étalée sur Tabitha qui s'était apparemment endormie. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma puis dit d'une encore plus petite voix « Je suis pas vraiment doué avec les gens. C'est… c'est une sorte de blague récurrente avec les gens qui me connaissent. Que je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis » Il fit un haussement d'épaule déchirant comme si c'était prévisible et Stiles dut vraiment se retenir pour ne pas se lever et lui faire un câlin « C'est bon normalement. Mais Boyd… » Derek leva les yeux et épingla Stiles avec un regard qui n'était ni bleu ni vert ni gris mais d'un impossible mélange des trois « Boyd ne l'aurait jamais dit si je lui avais parlé de Kate. Et je l'aurais fait. Je lui aurais dit je veux dire. S'il avait été là. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler au téléphone. Alors »

Stiles dit de manière hésitante « Ton ex écrit vraiment un livre sur toi ? »

Derek se tendit puis soupira « Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de Kate Argent ? »

« La porte parole des problèmes mentaux ? » demanda Stiles confus « Celle qui a… » Il se coupa en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Derek, sa poitrine se serrant en une sympathie tardive « Oh mon Dieu. Tu es Derek Hale ? C'était toi ? Tu es celui qu'elle a presque…? »

« Je suis celui qu'elle a presque » Le sourire de Derek n'atteint pas ses yeux « Tu peux me chercher sur google si tu veux. La presse a prit plein de photos »

« Mec » dit Stiles et il se stoppa pour ne pas tendre le bras et prendre la main de Derek « C'est juste… elle ne t'a même pas demandé d'abord ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? » dit Derek d'un air désolé « C'est pas comme si on était exactement proches à ce moment là »

« Quand même » persista Stiles « C'était merdique de faire ça. Même si elle pense que partager ces choses là pourrait aider les gens, que ça puisse faire une différence… je suppose charitablement que c'est la logique ici et non le fait qu'elle cherche une sorte de sensationnalisme médiatique bas de gamme, même si et corrige moi si je me trompe… tu mérites d'être consulté »

« Je suppose » dit Derek « Mais si elle m'avait parlé de ça… je crois que j'aurai eu besoin d'une mise en garde en plus de la mise en garde tu sais ? Et peut-être une autre mise en garde en plus de ça. L'entendre de la part de ma sœur était déjà assez mauvais. Si Kate avait appelé, je serais probablement toujours terré dans mon bureau. Ce qui est plus que pathétique » Et il regarda la table à nouveau.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre « Derek ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Ecoute, peut-être que je dépasse les bornes avec ça ou peu importe mais… est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ? Je comprends totalement si je dépasse la limite, je ne juge absolument pas … j'veux dire qui veut d'un mec maigrichon et pas douché qui s'accroche à son cou n'est-ce pas ? Mais crois moi, du fond de mon cœur : tu n'es pas pathétique. Tu as juste eu une journée merdique et je sais que je suis un mauvais remplaçant d'ami ou de membre de la famille mais si par miracle ça pourrait aider… » Et il tendit ses bras, ses mains gigotant d'une manière qu'il espérait être convenablement désarmante, inoffensive mais pas effrayante et il fit son sourire le plus charmant. Pureté estimée de sa motivation : 80% et en augmentation.

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes et pendant un terrible moment, Stiles se dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Puis Derek fit un geste en direction de Tabitha qui était toujours endormie sur ses genoux et dit d'une voix maladroite et impuissante « Je ne veux pas la réveiller »

Luttant pour ne pas montrer le fait qu'il pensait que Derek était vraiment adorable, Stiles essaya de faire un sourire paresseux et sortit de sa chaise avant de dire « Hey pas de soucis. La montagne peut venir à Mohammed »

Quand Derek ne protesta pas, Stiles se dirigea prudemment à côté de lui puis se pencha pour enrouler ses bras autour du torse et de l'épaule de l'autre homme. Son menton frôla les cheveux de Derek mais Stiles ne s'éloigna pas et Derek (peut-être consciemment ou peut-être pas) s'éloigna puis se pencha au contact, sa tête posée contre le tee shirt de Stiles. Le cœur battant la chamade, Stiles lui serra doucement l'épaule un tout petit peu plus longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait si Derek n'avait pas semblé l'apprécier mais certainement assez longtemps pour confirmer que Derek était aussi musclé que ce qu'il paraissait.

Pureté estimée de sa motivation : 50% et en chute libre.

Réprimant un soupir, Stiles s'éloigna, les doigts de l'une de ses mains traînant sur l'épaule de Derek. Ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel et il rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait avant de retourner vers sa chaise comme si elle pouvait la protéger de lui même. Il jeta un œil en direction de Derek dont l'expression était située entre le troublé et l'ébahissement et il chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire.

« Alors uh. Ça a aidé ? »

Derek cligna des yeux. Le bout de ses oreilles était rose et quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde, Stiles se retrouva à retenir sa respiration.

Puis Derek sourit… un sourire lent et grand comme si le soleil en sortait et oh mon Dieu, voilà, Stiles était foutu « Ouais » dit-il « Je crois que oui, peut-être »

En réponse, un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Stiles « Tu veux un autre cookie ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Derek.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent au dessus de l'assiette.

* * *

 **Alors mes loulous que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre, ça commence à prendre forme tout ça.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et moi je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour un nouveau petit chapitre ! Bisous à vous tous !**


	3. Histoires orageuses

**Coucou mes loulous ! Aujourd'hui on est dimanche donc ça veut dire nouveau chapitre pour vous tous !**

 **Il fait vraiment pas beau par chez moi c'est déprimant donc je me console en vous postant ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Sa peau le chatouillait là où Stiles l'avait enlacé et alors qu'il mangeait son cookie (qui était honnêtement, la meilleure chose qu'il ait mangé de la semaine) il continuait à jeter des coups d'œil en direction de l'autre homme. Stiles était généreux, drôle, compatissant et autocritique. Il ne semblait pas du tout saisir l'impact qu'il avait sur Derek, qui ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'était senti si à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Logiquement, il le savait, il devrait prendre son téléphone et appeler un taxi : étant donné la météo et le fait qu'on était vendredi soir, il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre et plus tôt il ferait la réservation, plus court serait l'attente. Et pourtant il ne demanda pas son téléphone et Stiles n'amena pas le sujet. Il mangèrent leurs cookies ensemble, Tabitha blottie sur les genoux de Derek et alors que la pluie continuait à tomber, le vent s'accélérant rapidement et durement, Derek se retrouva à demander « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

Stiles sembla agréablement surpris par la question « En fait je suis écrivain » dit-il, ses joues rosissant légèrement « Du moins… un presque écrivain. Je veux dire, j'ai publié quelques courtes histoires et je fais des revues et des trucs comme ça mais mon manuscrit est toujours en présentation et je sais pas si une personne autre que mon éditeur pense qu'on pourrait le publier mais le reste du temps, je tiens un bar ou je fais des boulots bizarres. Uh » Il s'arrêta, semblant peser ses mots puis dit « J'ai été brièvement policier, en quelque sorte. Je suis jamais passé au delà du stade de bleu mais mon père est le shérif de Beacon Hills… c'est là où j'ai grandi… et j'avais cette idée de suivre ses pas tu sais ? Quand j'étais enfant je l'embêtais toujours pour qu'il me montre ses dossiers, je lui posait des questions, je voulais l'aider à résoudre des meurtres donc je me suis dit que c'était un chemin de carrière viable. Mais en fait, je suis nul avec la paperasse, je n'ai pas de respect naturel, le sang me rend sensible et autant j'adore résoudre des meurtres, je préfère encore plus les écrire »

Derek rit « Je peux comprendre ça. Alors, des histoires de crime ? C'est ton genre ? »

« En quelque sorte » dit Stiles « Je veux dire, il y a des éléments de mystère mais je suis surtout dans le fantastique, la science fiction, ce genre de chose. Parce que tu sais, ringard » ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe vers ton tee shirt de champignon Mario.

Quelque chose de chaud éclata dans le ventre de Derek « Tu parles à quelqu'un qui enseigne sur la science fiction classique et qui écrit des articles universitaires sur les romans pour jeunes adultes. Crois-moi, de nous deux, c'est moi le plus ringard »

Stiles le regarda la bouche ouverte « T'es sérieux là ? » Sa bouche ouverte devint sourire « Mec. C'est génial ! Je peux les lire ? Lire tes articles j'veux dire… est-ce qu'ils sont en ligne ? Je peux les chercher sur Google ou est-ce que j'ai besoin d'accéder à un journal ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Si tu es vraiment intéressé » dit Derek « Je peux te les envoyer par mail. Mais ah… » punaise, il était encore en train de rougir « ... seulement si tu m'envoies tes histoires aussi. Si tu es à l'aise avec ça j'veux dire… j'adorerais… j'aimerais vraiment les lire »

« Marché conclu » dit Stiles en tendant la main. Ils se serrèrent la main et alors qu'ils se séparaient, Derek ne put s'empêcher de laisser son pouce effleurer les articulations de Stiles. Celui-ci inspira fortement par le nez, son regard se dirigea vers celui de Derek et resta là. Le cœur de Derek battait la chamade : il n'avait pas été à un rendez-vous ou ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air depuis une éternité et il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait vraiment flirté avec quelqu'un mais, bon sang, Stiles lui faisait quelque chose. La tension crépitait entre eux et pendant un moment vertigineux, Derek pensa que Stiles allait juste se lever et l'embrasser… et bien que ça n'arriva pas, il réalisa qu'il était 100% d'accord avec cette perspective.

Ce qui n'était du tout lui. Derek n'était jamais impulsif dans le choix de ses partenaires, plus maintenant. Depuis Kate et Jennifer, il devenait paranoïaque dans le fait de faire une autre erreur, il réfléchissait tellement à chaque geste qu'il en faisait rarement un. Il voulait seulement rester en sécurité mais tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était de réduire sa vie amoureuse à rien du tout et après l'affreuse journée qu'il avait eu… et avec Stiles en face de lui, mince, gentil et beau… c'était comme si un interrupteur longtemps ignoré s'était allumé à l'intérieur de lui.

« Tu sais » dit Derek, sa voix tremblant seulement légèrement « si c'est bon avec toi, je pourrais attendre un petit peu avant d'appeler un taxi. La météo est tellement mauvaise, ils seront débordés jusqu'après l'heure de pointe et je… » Il expira, les mots sortant doucement « ... je suis pas pressé »

« Moi non plus » dit Stiles, sa lèvre tressautant. Il s'étira, le col de son tee shirt trop grand se déformant sur le côté pour révéler l'étendue pâle de sa clavicule « Ton colocataire est avec sa petite amie pour la soirée ? »

« Ils célèbrent leur future cohabitation » dit sèchement Derek, faisant rire Stiles.

« Moi aussi, plus au moins. J'veux dire, il a déjà rencontré les parents de Kira mais elle a fait tout un plat pour que Scott vienne cette semaine alors que d'autres membres de sa famille sont en ville et Scott a essayé d'être subtil à propos de ce que ça voulait dire mais Scott est aussi subtil qu'une brique en plein visage et je sens que soit elle est prête à lui demander d'emménager avec elle soit il va le faire lui même. Donc » Stiles haussa les épaules en souriant « Je suppose qu'on est dans le même bateau »

« Je compatis » dit Derek.

« Merci mec. C'est comme si… j'aime Scott comme un frère, je veux qu'il soit heureux mais on a toujours été ensemble tu sais ? Je sais pas ce que je vais faire sans lui »

« Prendre plus de chats ? » suggéra Derek.

Stiles éclata de rire, sa tête penchée en arrière pour révéler la longue ligne de sa gorge « Oh totalement ! Je pourrais transformer cet endroit en palace pour chats. Même si… » dit-il et il s'arrêta, une expression à moitié sinistre sur son visage.

Après un moment de silence, Derek répliqua « Même si quoi ? »

Stiles secoua la tête « Rien. C'est rien. Je voulais juste dire, est-ce que ça serait vraiment juste pour Tabitha ? Je suis pas sûr qu'elle aime la compétition »

« Vrai » dit Derek, satisfait de laisser de côté le sujet et sourit malgré lui tout en grattant les oreilles de Tabitha. Elle étira ses muscles, se roula en boule et commença à ronronner dans son sommeil « Elle est assez spéciale »

« Dîne avec moi » laissa soudainement échapper Stiles. La tête de Derek se releva brusquement et pendant un moment, ils ne firent que se regarder. Les yeux miel de Stiles étaient écarquillés, une belle rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues et sa magnifique bouche grande ouverte « Uh. C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire dans ma tête. J'veux dire » continua Stiles en déglutissant de manière visible « Étant donné que tu es là et que j'allais de toute façon cuisiner quelque chose et avec la météo et les taxis et tout ça je me… est-ce que tu aimes le sauté ? »

« J'adore le sauté » dit Derek de manière très faible « Et je… merci. Je veux ah. Dîner ça serait merveilleux »

« Ok » dit Stiles. Il sourit et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux « Ok alors. Un sauté… j'veux dire, pas maintenant, évidemment, on vient de manger des cookies mais dans disons, une heure ? »

« Ca semble bien » dit Derek en essayant vraiment de ne pas paniquer. Mon Dieu c'était tellement dingue… il connaissait à peine Stiles mais une partie de lui voulait désespérément changer ça et pourquoi il pourrait pas rester pour dîner ? Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient une heure à tuer et que Derek était un poids social mort la plupart du temps, il était vraiment abasourdi de voir qu'il avait réussi à tenir si longtemps sans les lancer tous les deux dans une conversation maladroite et mortellement silencieuse. Il y avait plein de choses qu'il pouvait faire en dehors de la conversation se dit-il et il le regretta instantanément. Il avait déjà assez de mal à gérer l'attirance de Stiles telle qu'elle l'était, peu importe qu'on s'attardait sur le fait qu'ils étaient deux adultes consentants seuls dans une maison inoccupée

Stiles semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion, il se leva précipitamment, sa jambe se cognant sur la table et dit, de manière rapide « Tu veux jouer à des jeux vidéos ? »

« Oui » dit Derek qui eut juste assez de présence d'esprit pour prendre Tabitha avant de se lever de manière vacillante Le chat fit un son endormi et mécontent et alors que Stiles montrait le chemin vers le salon, Derek la déposa prudemment sur un fauteuil qui semblait moelleux où elle s'installa en remuant la queue de manière dédaigneuse.

« Assieds toi » dit Stiles en faisant un signe vers le salon. Il s'agenouilla devant un écran plat, fouilla dans une boîte en plastique remplie de matériel pour la console « Alors je sais que c'est vieux mais Mario Kart : Double Dash (1) est toujours le meilleur Mario Kart et on va y jouer » Il se tourna et passa à Derek une manette GameCube violette « Tu joues ? »

Derek renâcla. C'était un terrain familier et sûr. Il pouvait faire cela « Tu plaisantes ? Je pourrais jouer à ce jeu les yeux fermés. Tu vas perdre »

« Et bien l'un de nous deux va perdre » dit Stiles d'une voix traînante en tapant le canapé à côté de lui « On commence par la Coupe Champignon et on avance ? Le perdant fait la vaisselle ? »

« Marché conclu » dit Derek avant de s'installer pour jouer.

* * *

Les jeux vidéos étaient une constante dans la vie de Stiles : une source de réconfort et de distraction résolue. Il avait joué sur les circuits de Double Dash tellement de fois que se frayer un chemin dans les raccourcis était presque un réflexe mais s'il était honnête, Derek était un adversaire digne. Chaque course se terminait avec l'un d'eux premier et le deuxième souvent juste derrière et pourtant ils gardaient tous les deux un flot constant de conversation et de chambrage durant lequel Stiles apprit que Derek avait non seulement 4 sœurs (2 plus jeunes et 2 plus âgées) mais qu'en plus, elles pouvaient toutes lui botter les fesses à quelque chose selon lui.

« Cora est la gameuse » dit Derek, en mettant sa voiture en mini-turbo dans le circuit Mario. Il jouait en tant que Peach et Daisy ce qui ravissait Stiles à un point pas possible : les princesses étaient géniales et tellement de gars évitaient de jouer avec elles à cause des théories du genre mais Derek les avait choisies directement, sans se poser de questions « A chaque fois que je rentre à la maison, on finit toujours par se défier et elle me bat toujours. On cours ensemble aussi et je suis le meilleur aux sprints mais elle me bat sur les longues distances »

« Et les autres » demanda Stiles en grimaçant alors qu'il manquait le raccourci sur le dernier tour.

« Laura est la plus âgée » dit Derek « et elle peut tous nous battre avec une main derrière le dos… et littéralement elle est ceinture noire de karaté et elle s'entraîne tout le temps parce qu'elle est flic. Elsa est la deuxième plus âgée, elle est critique de films… »

Stiles éclata de rire « Oh mon Dieu, arrête, elle est pas… »

« Elle l'est ! » insista Derek « Honnêtement, tellement de personnes détestent La Reine des Neiges mais c'est la meilleure chose dans ma vie ces derniers temps...Elsa est une vraie plaie, elle se rappelle littéralement de tout ce que j'ai fait, elle déterre toujours des histoires embarrassantes de mon enfance à chaque réunion de famille mais maintenant tout ce que j'ai à faire pour la faire taire c'est de chanter Libérée, Délivrée et elle se tait. C'est magnifique ! » Il passa la ligne d'arrivée à la première place en exultant et Stiles ne le jalousait pour aucune des victoires « Et c'est doublement satisfaisant avec elle aussi parce qu'elle arrête pas de m'embêter sur le fait que je suis comme le Prince Derek de Le cygne et les Princesse (2) depuis des années. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait que j'aimais quelqu'un à l'école, elle demandait si son nom était Odette »

« Oh mec » dit Stiles en pouffant alors qu'il les amenait à la prochaine course « Le Karma c'est chiant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Par moment » dit Derek.

Ils commencèrent une nouvelle course, les moteurs vrombissants étant étouffés par les coups de tonnerre. Le vent était bruyant et sauvage depuis un moment, la pluie s'intensifiant de manière régulière et alors qu'ils commençaient leur premier tour sur le Paquebot Daisy, le bruit se transforma pour inclure le bruit de la grêle.

« Mon Dieu, écoute ça » dit Stiles « C'est une mauvaise météo »

« Je suis presque heureux que ma voiture soit tombée en panne » dit Derek en touchant vicieusement le kart de Stiles (Toad et Yoshi) avec une carapace rouge bien placée « Si elle n'était pas tombée en panne… hah ! j'aurais dû rentrer à la maison avec tout ça puis j'aurais dû me garer dans la rue. Je parie que le trafic aurait été un cauchemar »

« Putain ! » dit Stiles « J'aurais ma revanche ! » Et puis il ajouta quand son kart se remit dans le droit chemin « Donc ça fait trois sœurs. Et la quatrième ? »

« Quoi ? Oh ! » Derek tira la langue de concentration, son expression était tellement distrayante que Stiles fonça dans un mur.

Ne regarde pas son visage Stilinski, se réprima-t-il. C'était comme l'Arche d'alliance (3). Ce qui était l'euphémisme du siècle : Derek était un mannequin sous vêtements super sexy et le fait qu'il était assis sur le canapé pourri de Stiles à jouer à Mario Kart après qu'on lui ait demandé de rester pour un-pas- rendez-vous-mais-une-sorte-de-dîner de la manière la plus maladroite possible (et par Stiles, qui était sûrement un 6/10 par rapport au 10/10 de Derek), c'était presque incroyable. Et pourtant c'était arrivé et Stiles, qui avait toujours eu le problème de tomber amoureux rapidement et fortement, était rapidement prêt à briser tous ses précédents records et plus encore. Il fallait se détendre. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek était un homme follement sexy qui partageait ses intérêts et qui avait dit oui à son invitation à dîner n'est-ce pas ?

Merde.

Ne se rendant pas compte de son monologue intérieur, Derek dit « C'est Malia… elle est plus âgée que Cora mais plus jeune que moi. Elle n'a peur de rien Stiles. Vraiment peur de rien. Elle fait des sports extrêmes pour vivre, du parachutisme, du snowboard, de l'escalade, du plongeon extrême. N'importe quel truc de ce genre, elle va l'essayer. Elle a une web série à propos de ça, une flopée de sponsors. Tu sais ces combinaisons ailées dans lesquelles les gens volent ? »

« Tu veux dire ces trucs de dingue qui te font ressembler à un phalanger volant (4) ? »

« Ouais, elle fait ça »

Stiles siffla « Putain de merde ! »

Derek grimaça « M'en parle pas. A chaque fois que je regarde ses vidéos… » Il y eut un autre coup de tonnerre, la grêle s'intensifia « ... je m'inquiète qu'elle puisse finir à l'hôpital. Parce que c'est arrivé quelques fois et ça ne s'arrange pas… elle dit que son audience ne fait qu'augmenter quand elle se blesse en filmant, alors elle continue de filmer et elle poste toujours sa vidéo. Mais elle ne nous prévient jamais. Et elle déteste qu'on la couve donc c'est souvent à travers ses vidéos qu'on apprend qu'elle a eu un accident »

« Tes sœurs sont dingues mec. J'veux dire, géniales, clairement. Mais aussi dingues »

Derek dit avec enthousiasme « M'en parle pas. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

« Techniquement non » dit Stiles « J'veux dire, il y a Scott, il a toujours été comme un frère et mon père a commencé à sortir avec sa mère il y a quelques années mais ils ne sont pas mariés donc on est en quelque sorte une famille mais pas vraiment tu sais ? J'veux dire, les parents de Scott ont divorcé quand il était petit. Il voit toujours son père mais mon père est là depuis plus longtemps » Il hésita puis dit « Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans. Démence fronto-temporale, ce qui… et bien. C'était nul. C'est toujours aussi nul » Il haussa les épaules, sentant une ancienne blessure dans sa poitrine.

Derek mit le jeu en pause. Surpris, Stiles cligna des yeux et le regarda, attendant l'inévitable 'Je suis désolé' comme si la personne qui le disait était en quelque sorte responsable.

Mais Derek ne s'excusa pas. Au lieu de ça, il inspira doucement et dit, lentement « Huit ans c'est jeune. Ca a dû être très dur »

« Ouais » dit Stiles d'une voix rauque, trop choqué pour mentir malgré le soudain changement d'humeur « Je… ouais. J'veux dire, j'étais… merde » Il rit nerveusement en tripotant l'ourlet de son tee shirt « J'étais avec elle, tu sais ? Quand c'est arrivé. J'ai fait des crises de panique après ça, pendant des années. J'en ai toujours de temps en temps » Il se recroquevilla sur lui, se réprimandant pour avoir cassé l'ambiance et attendit que la gêne n'éclose.

« Moi aussi » dit doucement Derek.

Stiles le fixa en respirant à peine « Tu as des crises de panique ? »

La bouche de Derek se tordit, son expression étrangement moqueuse « Mon passé romantique a eu quelques conséquences déplaisantes »

Il se tût, baissa les yeux et puis les releva quand Stiles ne parla pas. Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent un petit peu à ça, comme si le silence n'était pas la politesse à laquelle il s'attendait. Semblant réaliser que Stiles était prêt à écouter, il dit « Ma petite amie du lycée, Paige, a été agressée après l'un de nos rendez-vous. J'étais pas loin, je l'ai entendu hurler. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le bracelet de sa grand-mère. Je suis revenu mais il l'a poignardé et j'ai appelé une ambulance mais celle-ci ne… elle a juste… l'ambulance n'a pas été assez rapide » Il s'arrêta, blessé, clairement en train d'essayer de se reprendre « Puis, il y a eu Kate, que tu connais. Je crois qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle je suis resté avec elle aussi longtemps c'était pour essayer de compenser ce qui s'était passé avec Paige, comme si je pouvais réparer ce qui n'allait pas chez Kate et dire que j'avais sauvé au moins l'une d'entre elles. Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas et ma famille s'est presque fait tuée et après ça… après que ma maison ait brûlé » dit-il d'une voix à la fois triste et ironique, comme s'il essayait de voir l'ironie dans la situation mais qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'atteindre « Ensuite je suis sorti avec Jennifer ma thérapeute et ce n'est… pas une expérience que je recommande »

« Oh mec » dit Stiles, sincèrement choqué pour lui et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il tendit le bras et posa une main sur le genou de Derek « C'est. J'veux dire… c'est quelque chose d'affreux à vivre mais tu dois savoir que rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek renifla « Excepté la partie où je fais constamment des mauvais choix de vie ? Ouais. C'est pas du tout de ma faute »

« Uh ouais » dit lentement Stiles « C'était vraiment vraiment pas de ta faute. Paige qui a été agressée ? Pas ta faute. Kate qui t'a menti et qui a arrêté ses médicaments ? Pas de ta faute. Ta thérapeute qui brise son propre code de conduite professionnel en couchant avec un patient vulnérable ? Pas de ta faute. J'veux dire, tu as peut-être choisi d'être avec elle mais elle était celle qui avait une responsabilité morale ok ? Elle t'a trahie. Et si tu te rend encore coupable de ça, alors mec, je dois te dire… rien que pour ça, on dirait que c'était une psy horrible » (5)

Derek cligna des yeux, sidéré… et puis, il se mit à rire de manière impossible. Tout son corps se secoua, il posa la manette, les bras autour de son ventre pour essayer de se contrôler mais il continuait à rire de plus en plus fort, les yeux plissés de telle façon que Stiles voulait les embrasser.

« Une psy horrible » s'étouffa Derek en gloussant « Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, elle l'était. Une psy horrible »

Stiles commença lui aussi à rire « Tu es vraiment un abruti. C'était même pas si drôle que ça ! »

Mais ça l'était en quelque sorte et plus ils riaient et plus dur c'était de s'arrêter. Les côtes de Stiles lui faisaient mal et à chaque fois qu'il trouvait le regard de Derek, ils se mettaient à rire tous les deux.

« Ok, ok » supplia Stiles « sérieusement, on doit s'arrêter, j'ai vraiment mal… »

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! » haleta Derek « Tu … »

Un gros éclair illumina la fenêtre, suivi par un coup de tonnerre si puissant que c'était comme si on avait claqué ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tabitha feula, les lumières tressautèrent violemment et avant que Stiles ne puisse faire quelque chose comme crier de peur, l'électricité se coupa.

« Putain de merde ! » glapit Stiles en sautant du canapé. L'écran du jeu était mort et dans le noir soudain, la grêle et le vent qui sifflait étaient maintenant évident. Il jeta un oeil à Derek qui se mit debout à son tour et sans un mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre de derrière. Il faisait noir dehors, la lumière du jour était totalement partie et le peu que Stiles pouvait voir, le courant était coupé dans d'autres maisons que la sienne.

« Mon Dieu » souffla Derek « C'est… wow »

« Des lumières » dit Stiles, en se précipitant vers la cuisine « Merde, il y a une torche sur le frigo et je sais qu'on a plein de bougies… »

* * *

Ça leur prit 15 minutes, Derek tenant la torche alors que Stiles faisait le reste mais le résultat en valait la peine. La dernière fois que Scott avait voulut impressionner Kira avec un grand geste romantique, il avait acheté une quantité astronomique de bougies chauffe-plat et avait récupéré plein de vieux pots de confiture pour les mettre dedans. Tout ça avait été utilement rangé sous le placard de l'évier pour de futures utilisations. En dehors du fait d'être très belles, elles avaient l'avantage d'être à l'épreuve de Tabitha et avec l'aide de Derek, Stiles les avaient maintenant installées dans toute la maisonnée. La plupart allèrent dans le salon et la cuisine mais il en mit aussi quelques unes dans la salle de bain et… (juste au cas où, il ne se faisait pas d'idées ou du moins pas de nouvelles idées, ne pense pas à Derek nu, oh mon Dieu, punaise, arrête) et en mit deux de chaque côté de son lit.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, Derek était assis à la table en train d'observer l'endroit dans une lumière tamisée.

« C'est beau » dit-il en souriant légèrement et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Stiles se retourna.

« Tu sais » dit-il le cœur dans la gorge « Je peux sûrement encore faire à dîner. J'veux dire, la cuisinière fonctionne au gaz et avec l'électricité coupée, je devrais sûrement utiliser la nourriture.

« Je peux aider ? » demanda « Pour la préparation ou quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Stiles, son souffle tressautant légèrement alors que Derek remontait les manches de son Henley, dévoilant de puissants avant-bras « Ouais. Aider. A préparer » Pas de sous entendus. Méchant cerveau !

Et puis, parce qu'il était maso, il attrapa son Ipad de dessous un tas de papiers, alla sur Itunes et mit sa playlist des Jours Pluvieux.

Alors que les doux son de Sweet Lullaby du groupe Deep Forest emplit la cuisine, il passa près de Derek et ouvrit le frigo. La lumière était éteinte mais il y avait assez de lumières grâce aux bougies pour l'aider à trouver ce qu'il voulait.

« Là » dit-il, les bras pleins de poulet et de légumes « Tu pourrais juste… oh. Oh »

Il s'était reculé directement contre Derek qui se tenait apparemment directement derrière lui et avec la porte du frigo qui se fermait, Stiles finit par se tourner directement dans les bras de l'autre homme… ou du moins, un bras. Un des ses bras était baissé pendant que l'autre était levé et agrippait le haut du frigo.

« Désolé » dit Derek un poil trop tard. Il se recula, donna à Stiles la place pour aller jusqu'au plan de travail et puis se remit à tourner autour de lui, leurs bras nus se frôlant alors que Stiles s'installait « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

N'importe quoi. Partout, pensa Stiles en réprimant une envie frénétique de commencer à rire à nouveau.

Au lieu de ça, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et tendit à Derek un poivron.

« Tu coupes » dit-il fermement.

Ça allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

 **(1) Mario Kart Double Dash est sorti en 2003 pour les consoles GameCube.**

 **(2) Le cygne et le princesse est un film d'animation sorti en 1994 qui raconte l'histoire de Odette (Juliette dans la version française), une princesse victime d'un sort et qui est amoureuse du prince Derek (qui s'appelle Arthur dans la version française mais pour des soucis de trad, il faut que je garde la version anglaise)**

 **(3) Selon la Bible, l'arche d'alliance est un coffre qui contient les Tables de la loi (10 commandements) données Moïse sur le Mont Sinaï.**

 **(4) Petit marsupial d'Australie capable de faire des vols planés.**

 **(5) Le terme original est 'shrink' qui est une expression pour désigner une psy. C'est un terme péjoratif que j'ai tenté de transmettre à la traduction.**

 **Je parie que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçus non ? Même moi j'y ai cru en relisant (parce que oui ce chapitre est terminé depuis trèèèèèèèès longtemps)**

 **En tout cas il va falloir attendre encore deux semaines avant d'avoir la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous pensez qui va arriver dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Encore merci à vous pour votre soutient mes loulous, gros bisous !**


	4. Tu m'as laissé entré

**Euh coucou… mes loulous ? Mes loulous d'amour ? Comment ça va ? Vous êtes bien en vacances ? Hein quoi ? J'ai une semaine de retard ? Je vous avais promis ce chapitre mardi et on est dimanche ?**

 **Bah oui je le reconnais je me suis vraiment mal gérée sur ce coup là. Pour ceux qui suivent ma page Facebook (lien dans ma biographie) bah j'ai oublié de poster dimanche dernier et j'ai voulu me rattraper dans la semaine mais ce p%!*$n d'examen que j'avais vendredi a accaparé toute mon attention au point que j'en ai oublié non seulement de poster le chapitre mais aussi de faire la lessive et la vaisselle. Donc me revoilà en train d'essayer de me faire pardonner en vous postant ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Et sachez que vous n'aurez pas à attendre deux semaines pour le prochain puisque le chapitre 5 arrivera dimanche prochain.**

 **Bref je vous laisse à ce chapitre que vous avez attendu !**

* * *

Le sauté ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se préparer mais dans l'espace étroit de la cuisine (qui avant ne semblait peut-être pas spacieuse mais au moins moyenne) Derek était conscient de chaque seconde. Il ne pouvait guère bouger sans frôler Stiles et aussi rouillé qu'étaient ses méthodes de flirt, il savait qu'au fond de lui, il n'imaginait pas cette connexion entre eux. Il était hypnotisé par l'encre lumineuse et chaleureuse des tatouages de Stiles, de la façon dont il bougeait, du son de son rire. Avant ça sur le canapé, il n'avait pas eu l'intention que la conversation soit si lourde mais quand Stiles avait évoqué sa mère, Derek n'avait pas voulu ignorer l'importance de sa confession. En revanche il avait voulu, de manière maladroite, offrir aussi quelque chose de son côté.

Le fait que cette conversation ait mené à une complète révélation était typique de la conception particulière de la maladresse sociale de Derek de type tout ou rien. Il détestait parler de Kate et de Jennifer, il n'avait jamais parlé de Paige et quelque part, les amener toutes les trois dans la conversation aurait dû tuer cette même conversation, ce qui aurait possiblement été le fait d'un acte inconscient d'autodestruction. Mais non seulement Stiles ne l'avait pas rejeté mais il avait aussi offert à Derek du réconfort, de l'absolution et ensuite, de manière absurde, il avait réussit à le faire rire. Ça avait été non seulement cathartique (1) mais aussi purifiant et vraiment sans précédent : même ses sœurs n'avaient pas réussit à la faire rire en parlant de Jennifer et Dieu seul savait qu'elles avaient essayé.

Peut-être que c'était juste le temps qui passait, la distance entre leur rupture et aujourd'hui était maintenant assez grande pour avoir réduit la douleur. Ou peut-être, pensa Derek, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles qui remuait les nouilles hokkien (2) dans le wok. Peut-être que c'était juste lui.

Stiles le surprit en train de le regarder et sourit « Tu vas bien big guy ? »

« Ouais » dit Derek, incapable d'enlever son sourire de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait autant sourit, ses joues lui faisaient même mal « Mieux que jamais »

Stiles rougit, remarquant l'insinuation et se retourna vers le sauté pour secouer le wok avec un mouvement expert du poignet « Tu, ah. Tu veux t'asseoir ? C'est presque prêt »

« Bien sûr » dit Derek et alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la table de la cuisine, il imaginait à quel point ça serait facile de glisser une main autour de la taille de Stiles et de poser un baiser dans son cou. Il avait l'impression d'errer dans une utopie privée tandis qu'une partie de lui s'inquiétait toujours silencieusement de quand et comment tout allait mal tourner. Pour la première fois dans sa vie d'adulte il en était malade de se sacrifier, malade de se battre pour ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que la bulle magique qui les avait coincé dans cet orage allait éclater après le dîner ou après… après… juste après… et qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir Stiles. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il se sentait spécial maintenant ou le fait que Derek avait enfin réussi à rire de son passé.

Il était déjà une meilleure personne par le fait de connaître Stiles et la simple vérité de ce fait était étourdissante.

« Tu sais » dit-il alors que Stiles servait « tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille »

Stiles fit une grimace en faisant glisser une fourchette vers Derek « C'est Stilinski. Stiles c'est juste un surnom, vraiment, mais tout le monde l'utilise. Mon vrai prénom est uh. Polonais. Très polonais »

Derek rit « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas me le dire ? »

« Éventuellement, peut-être » dit Stiles « J'aime garder un petit peu de mystère jusqu'au cinquième rendez-vous au moins »

« Le cinquième rendez-vous huh ? » dit Derek en se forçant à garder un ton léger « Est-ce que c'est un premier rendez-vous alors ? »

Stiles se figea, la fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Doucement, il leva les yeux vers Derek, examina son visage et peu importe ce qu'il vit là devait être rassurant. Ses lèvres tressautèrent, ses yeux s'adoucirent et il dit « Je l'espérais ouais »

Derek savait qu'il faisait le sourire le plus niais, celui que Cora décrivait comme le faisant ressembler à un chiot avec les oreilles pendantes et pour une fois il ne s'en soucia pas « Moi aussi »

Et avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre, il prit sa fourchette et prit une bouchée du sauté.

C'était délicieux, les légumes étaient juste assez croquants, le poulet aromatisé au sésame et au soja. Il n'y avait rien de feint dans le gémissement de plaisir de Derek cependant à en juger par le fait que Stiles fit tomber sa fourchette, ce gémissement avait eu des effets secondaires imprévus.

« C'est délicieux » dit Derek pas vraiment contrit.

« Hey, je ne peux pas recevoir tous les lauriers » dit Stiles après une seconde « Tu as aidé »

« Quand-même »

« Quand-même » répéta Stiles en souriant.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence presque sociable, la musique juste une petit peu plus forte que l'orage en arrière plan. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, un éclat particulièrement fort de grêle, de pluie ou de vent couvrit même les battements du cœur de Derek. Juste au moment où il finirent, Tabitha se réveilla et commença à tournoyer autour des chevilles de Stiles en miaulant plaintivement pour avoir son propre repas. Ils partagèrent un rire face à ça et pendant que Stiles s'occupait du chat, Derek amena leurs assiettes dans l'évier. Il allait commencer à laver la vaisselle quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Hey » murmura Stiles près de lui « Tu n'as pas à faire ça »

Derek se figea, le cœur palpitant, les mains au bord du plan de travail « Un marché est un marché. Je perdais à Mario Kart quand le courant s'est coupé »

« Seulement d'une partie et tu étais vachement en avance quand on a fait pause. Aussi je suis nul au circuit Daisy. Je dis qu'on était à égalité » Stiles se rapprocha, appuyant son torse contre le dos de Derek. La main sur son épaule glissa vers le bas, effleurant ses côtes jusqu'à ce que sa paume ne se pose sur son estomac, ses doigts le caressant légèrement. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille, envoyant de l'électricité au plus profond de Derek « Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? » chuchota Stiles, son autre main se posant doucement sur la hanche de Derek « Dit moi que c'est d'accord »

Pour réponse, Derek se tourna, ses propres mains se glissant sous le tee-shirt de Stiles et caressant la peau douce de son dos « Oui » dit-il d'une voix rauque et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Au début, c'était juste un effleurement de lèvres. Il pouvait sentir Derek trembler, la douce chaleur de ses mains était comme une marque sur son dos et alors que Stiles levait une main pour la poser sur sa mâchoire, Derek fit un bruit entre gémissement et expiration. Il entrouvrit la bouche et approfondit avec hésitation le baiser, sa barbe éraflant le menton de Stiles et pendant un moment, il se respirèrent l'un l'autre, vacillant contre le bord d'une sorte de précipice invisible.

Et puis Derek grogna, le bruit étant une admission dure et étouffée de pure envie et il embrassa Stiles comme s'il se noyait, comme si peut-être ils se noyaient tous les deux. Ses grandes mains s'étalèrent sur la peau de Stiles, amenant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et Stiles répondit à son baiser avec une passion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Putain il avait l'intention d'y aller doucement et quelque part, de manière incroyable, il savait que Derek aussi. Ils se tournaient autour depuis des heures, essayant de prendre les bons chemins mais à la seconde où il se touchèrent, tout ça passa par la fenêtre. Derek le poussa en l'embrassant durement contre le frigo et Stiles répondit en glissant sa main libre sous l'ourlet du Henley de Derek, son autre main se posant sur sa nuque. Derek gémit et fit un suçon sur la gorge de Stiles jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'halète et ne penche sa tête en arrière, guidant la bouche de Derek plus haut en lui tirant doucement les cheveux.

Stiles appréciait embrasser les gens et en conséquence, il avait embrassé pas mal de personnes. La plupart du temps, c'était des partenaires d'un soir mais même avec les personnes qu'il avait aimé, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, comme s'il se décomposait, que tout son monde bougeait pour s'accommoder à un nouvel axe.

Il ferma les yeux, ses mains caressant les muscles durs et toniques de Derek. Mon Dieu, ce mec était bâtit et Stiles était assez sûr de sa sexualité pour admettre qu'être malmené était définitivement un de ses fantasmes. Quelque chose que Derek avait semble-t-il sentit puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il fit courir ses mains sur l'arrière des cuisses de Stiles. Il les agrippa et le souleva. Stiles gémit en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek alors que l'autre homme l'immobilisait sur place. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau en un enchevêtrement chaud de langues et de mordillements de dents et soudainement, Stiles était porté, oui porté, comme quelque chose tout droit sorti de ses fantasmes, jusque dans le couloir sombre et jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Quelle porte ? » haleta Derek contre ses lèvres.

Stiles déplaça son poids, s'arquant contre le corps de Derek, ses deux mains passant dans ses cheveux « Première à droite » murmura-t-il en penchant la tête pour embrasser la joue de Derek « Elle devrait être ouverte »

Elle était ouverte et Derek les fit entrer tous les deux. Son pied partit en arrière pour fermer la porte (une précaution sensible contre la curiosité de Tabitha) avant d'allonger Stiles sur le matelas. Derek s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, ses pieds au bord du lit alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Presque timidement, il enleva ses lunettes, se pencha pour les poser sur la table près de la porte et quand il se retourna, il enleva aussi son tee shirt. La respiration de Stiles se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sentir tous ces muscles était une chose mais les voir, en voir chaque bord adoucit et accentués par la lumière de la bougie était autre chose. Et aussi sexy qu'était Derek avec ses lunettes de hipster, la forme de son visage sans était à couper le souffle.

« Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique » dit-il d'une voix rauque, se sentant totalement incompétent alors que Derek tendait le bras vers l'ourlet du tee shirt de Stiles. Et puis, parce que le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche était nul lors des meilleurs moments « S'il te plait, ne soit pas trop déçu, j'ai d'autres qualités… »

« Déçu ? » Derek cligna des yeux, puis disparut brièvement de son champ de vision quand il enleva le tee shirt de Stiles « Pourquoi je serais… ? » Il réapparut à nouveau et l'expression sur son visage était faite de pure adoration. Doucement, il approcha sa main et traça les contours du tatouage de renard ailé qui recouvrait le flanc gauche de Stiles « Magnifique » souffla-t-il.

Stiles ravala un rire nerveux « Ouais, c'est un tatouage assez joli »

« C'est le cas » acquiesça Derek « mais je ne parlais pas de ça » Il se pencha en avant, les avant-bras posés de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles et l'embrassa sous l'oreille « Tu es magnifique Stiles et même si j'adore ton tatouage… » Il l'embrassa plus bas, traçant un chemin jusqu'à sa clavicule « ... tu me rendrais quand-même dingue sans »

Stiles ferma les yeux, légèrement submergé et quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Derek le regardait de manière parfaitement sincère.

« Tu le penses vraiment » dit Stiles de manière émerveillé « Tu, j'veux dire… tu, est-ce que tu t'es regardé ? Et je suis juste… »

« Tu es magnifique » dit à nouveau Derek, simplement, comme si l'admettre ne lui coûtait rien. Comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Une ride légère se forma entre ses sourcils « Stiles on s'est rencontré cet après-midi et maintenant on est au lit tous les deux. Tu crois vraiment que ça serait en train d'arriver si je ne te trouvais pas sauvagement attirant ? »

Stiles eut l'élégance de rougir « Non mais c'est juste que, tu sais » Il dévia le regard, son sentiment de manque de confiance le plus ancien revint à la charge « Je me suis dit que tu pourrais juste négliger tout le, tu sais, ça… » Il fit un signe de la main pour se désigner « ... à cause de ma personnalité charmante »

Derek caressa son flanc non tatoué, son pouce se déplaçant tendrement contre les bosses de ses côtes « Écoute moi » dit-il sans baisser le regard « Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai… depuis que quelqu'un m'a fait me sentir de la façon dont tu me fais me sentir ? Oui, tu es charmant… » Il embrassa la tempe de Stiles « ... et drôle et gentil… » Sa joue « ... et clairement un homme plein de talents » Il mordilla un bout de sa mâchoire « Mais » ajouta Derek en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles « tu es aussi… et je le pense du plus profond de mon cœur… tu es aussi extrêmement sexy » Et avant que Stiles ne puisse protester, il l'embrassa à nouveau, profondément et avec envie, faisant onduler ses hanches pour que Stiles ne puisse avoir aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était excité.

Stiles n'avait peut-être pas confiance en lui mais il n'était pas stupide « Ok » haleta-t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient, leurs érections se frottant à travers leurs vêtements « Je peux accepter ça » Il fit courir une main sur la joue de Derek, inspirant alors que l'autre homme s'appuyait contre lui « Tu sais je veux pas aller trop vite mais je le veux tu sais ? »

Derek sourit contre lui « On a toute le nuit et pas d'électricité » dit-il en tournant la tête pour embrasser l'intérieur du poignet de Stiles « Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les deux ? »

Stiles gémit, son dos s'arquant alors qu'ils ondulaient leurs hanches l'un contre l'autre « Quoi tu veux dire aller vite puis aller doucement ? »

« Ou aller doucement puis aller vite. Puis peut-être aller doucement à nouveau » Derek chercha les mains de Stiles et les coinça au dessus de sa tête, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant ensemble « Comme je l'ai dit » murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant pour mordiller l'oreille de Stiles « ça fait longtemps »

Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek en ondulant des hanches contre lui « Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça » réussit-il à dire « mais ça devait être très bon »

« C'est sûr » dit Derek avant de l'embrasser à nouveau doucement et férocement en suçotant la lèvre inférieure de Stiles d'une manière qui le faisait frémir. Et puis, en voyant le regard confus de Stiles « Tu m'as laissé entrer. Je me suis montré au pas de ta porte et tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de m'envoyer bouler mais tu ne l'as pas fait Stiles. Tu m'as laissé entrer et je.. » Il inspira de manière tremblante, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre « ... je veux te laisser entrer aussi »

Quelque chose de chaud et de compliqué jaillit à l'intérieur de Stiles, comme s'il avait avalé un feu d'artifice « Derek » haleta-t-il, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau de manière langoureuse et désespérée à la fois. Stiles étira ses mains contre celles de Derek en gémissant de plaisir à cette contention. Il se tortillait contre lui alors que Derek l'appuyait sur le matelas et bon sang, s'ils continuaient comme ça encore longtemps, il était susceptible de jouir dans son pantalon.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on porte encore des vêtements ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant le cou de Derek « Je veux te sentir, je veux… mon Dieu je veux vraiment te faire une fellation, est-ce que je peux faire ça ? »

Derek fit un bruit étouffé « S'il te plait » dit-il et fit en sorte de les faire tourner sans lâcher les mains de Stiles, pour que soudainement Derek soit celui qui était appuyé sur le matelas. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à la lumière de la chandelle et rien que de le voir allongé, son torse parfait en train de se soulever, c'était assez pour que la bouche de Stiles se mette à saliver. Doucement, il relâcha les mains de Derek, se mit à genoux et se recula, ses mains tremblant seulement légèrement alors qu'il déboutonnait le pantalon de Derek. Celui-ci souleva ses hanches et plutôt que de laisser le vêtement faire un tas, il sortit du lit pour l'enlever complètement, puis il se leva, déglutit et prit soin de son propre pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas enlever son regard de la virilité de Derek : elle était large, non circoncis (3), le gland déjà humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et dès qu'il enleva son pantalon de jogging, il grimpa de nouveau entre les jambes de l'autre homme, ses bras s'enroulant sous ses cuisses et le prit dans sa bouche.

Derek pencha la tête en arrière et gémit en se cambrant sur le lit. Stiles fit tournoyer sa langue, travaillant joyeusement sur sa hampe. Il avait toujours aimé faire des fellations et quand Derek baissa le bras et entrelaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles, il le poussa légèrement pour encourager le contrôle.

« Bon sang » haleta Derek « putain, ta bouche Stiles, putain… »

Stiles s'éloigna pour lécher sa hampe et sourit diaboliquement en direction de Derek « Le blasphème t'emmèneras n'importe où » dit-il et il enveloppa sa virilité jusqu'à la base. Derek fit un bruit confus et lui tira les cheveux. Son autre bras partit vers l'arrière et agrippa la tête de lit. Stiles était douloureusement excité mais il ne se toucha pas, ses longs doigts appuyant les hanches de Derek contre le matelas alors qu'il approfondissait ses mouvements.

Sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal quand la respiration de Derek devint de plus en plus haletante, ses hanches se soulevèrent, combattant l'emprise des mains de Stiles et la prise sur ses cheveux se resserra.

« Stiles je suis pas loin je vais » Il se coupa pour gémir alors que Stiles le prenait un peu plus profondément et soudainement, il jouit en de longs jets chauds. Stiles avala, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce que la main dans ses cheveux ne se sorte. Il se redressa, sa virilité se réveillant en voyant l'image que lui renvoyait Derek; son torse qui se soulevait, en sueur et les yeux écarquillés et il sourit avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, une jambe par dessus la cuisse de Derek. Il lui embrassa le coin de la bouche et fut prit d'une belle surprise quand Derek tourna la tête pour l'embrasser entièrement et profondément comme s'il cherchait son propre goût.

Leurs corps se tournèrent l'un contre l'autre pleins de chaleur et d'envie et alors que Derek enroulait sa main autour de sa virilité, Stiles arrêta de l'embrasser, tremblant contre son toucher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » chuchota Derek. Sa voix était éraillée, sa barbe éraflait agréablement la gorge de Stiles. Il fit courir son pouce sur son gland, étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur sa virilité « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

La question prit Stiles par surprise « Ce que tu veux » dit-il abasourdi en se pressant contre le corps de Derek « Comme tu l'as dit, on a toute la nuit… »

« Tu me feras l'amour ? »

La question était tellement silencieuse que Stiles pensa l'avoir imaginée. Mais les yeux de Derek étaient fixés dans les siens, l'expression sur son visage était neutre et pleine d'espoir à la fois et juste un petit peu tendue comme s'il s'attendit à ce qu'il lui dise non. Et puis ça le frappa et Stiles laissa échapper son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il avait toujours été versatile aussi heureux au dessus qu'en dessous mais un seul regard en sa direction et on assumait qu'il n'était qu'une seule chose. C'était en partie à cause de ça qu'il avait arrêté d'avoir des relations d'un soir : il en avait marre d'être catalogué, marre de se sentir vide après, marre de tout ça.

Mais au vu de la requête de Derek (et son expression quand il l'avait demandé) alors il était dans le même bateau. Punaise et combien de gens avaient fait la supposition inverse à propos de lui aussi musclé qu'il était ? Est-ce qu'une seule personne lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin ?

« Ouais » dit Stiles en faisant un grand sourire en voyant l'expression de pur plaisir sur le visage de Derek « Je peux faire ça »

* * *

 **(1) Cathartique veut dire purifier ou libérer des éléments impurs. J'en apprends des choses et vous aussi je pense ;)**

 **(2) Nouilles à base de riz.**

 **(3) La circoncision masculine à la naissance est assez répandue dans les pays anglo saxons. Plus de 50% des garçons sont circoncis en 2010 aux Etats Unis. Cette pratique est réalisée pour des questions d'hygiène plus que pour des raisons religieuses.**

 **Alors est-ce que ça valait l'attente de 3 semaines ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez mes loulous et encore un grand, grand, grand, grand merci de votre patience et de vos commentaire qui me touchent tellement ! Gros bisous !**


	5. Pince-moi

**Et oui mes loulous je ne vous ai pas oublié me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ce rapprochement la dernière fois donc là je peux vous dire qu'il y en aura encore plus de rapprochement !**

 **Je tiens quand même à vous dire que ce chapitre contient un… CITRON ! Je pense que vous vous en doutiez mais je préviens au cas où ! Donc nos tourtereaux sont des coquins, ils vont citronner ensemble !**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture mes loulous !**

* * *

Derek posa sa main derrière la tête de Stiles et l'embrassa pour essayer de s'ancrer. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus incroyable : qu'il ait réellement demandé à Stiles d'être au dessus ou qu'il ait dit oui et maintenant qu'il avait dit oui, Derek était prêt à exploser. Il réalisa qu'il était à la fois pressé et effrayé et complètement incapable de gérer la contradiction, encore moins l'exprimer. Alors qu'un autre éclair surgit à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, suivi juste après par un coup de tonnerre, Derek enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de Stiles et amena l'autre homme contre lui.

« Je » chuchota-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour s'enfoncer dans le silence. Il ferma les yeux, paralysé par sa propre envie et ne les ouvrit à nouveau que quand Stiles s'éloigna et effleura les paupières de Derek du bout des doigts.

« Hey, c'est bon » murmura Stiles. Il fit un petit sourire tendre et embrassa la courbe de la joue de Derek « Je te tiens big guy. Tout ce que tu veux »

Voilà ce que Derek voulait dire : j'ai toujours été au dessus avec des hommes mais Kate avait l'habitude de ma baiser avec un gode ceinture et j'adorait ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments et qu'elle ait commencé à me traiter de salope, de dire que j'étais sa salope, que je me déshonorait pour vouloir ça, qu'elle me frappait quand je me plaignais, qu'elle disait que je devais prendre ce qu'elle me donnait et depuis lors j'étais trop effrayé de le demander à qui que ce soit, au cas où que ça déclenche quelque chose chez moi ou qu'ils fassent ce qu'elle avait fait et oh mon Dieu je veux tellement ça mais s'il te plaît fait attention, s'il te plaît ne me fait pas de mal, s'il te plaît faites que ce soit quelque chose que je puisse avoir de nouveau. (1)

Mais c'était une trop grande vérité, trop lourde et c'était trop tôt. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, sa mâchoire se contractant silencieusement pour les avaler et Stiles se contenta d'attendre doucement, patiemment, sa peau chaude contre lui et sa main gauche posée sur l'épaule de Derek.

Ce que Derek réussit finalement à sortir de manière étouffée fut ceci :

« Je n'ai jamais… avec un homme, je n'ai… j'veux dire, j'ai mais pas comme… »

Stiles posa son nez contre celui de Derek, un petit geste espiègle d'une telle intimité que ça coupa le souffle à Derek « C'est bon » dit-il à nouveau « Tu veux que je m'arrête alors je m'arrêterais. On peut y aller doucement. Tout ce dont tu as besoin » Et puis, plus doucement « Je veux que ça soit bon pour toi »

Derek acquiesça, trop bouleversé pour répondre. Stiles le fixa un moment, ses yeux magnifiques étaient presque dorés à la lumière de la bougie « Derek ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux ça ? »

Le mot sortit doucement et de manière éraillée « Oui »

« Mais tu as peur »

« Oui »

« De ne pas aimer ça ? »

Derek secoua la tête, ravalant son anxiété « Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû… j'aurais pas dû demander, c'est trop, je… »

« Hey, non, non » dit Stiles en levant le bras pour poser sa main sur la joue de Derek « Ce n'est pas trop ok ? Tu as le droit de demander ce que tu veux » Il passa son pouce sur la pommette de Derek et celui-ci se pencha contre son toucher pour chercher le réconfort « C'est juste, que je sais comment ça peut-être des fois, quand tu ressens beaucoup mais que tu ne peux pas parler, même si c'est important. Et je veux… je veux être sûr que tu puisse arrêter si tu as besoin, pour n'importe quoi. Alors. Pince moi »

Derek cligna des yeux, confus « Te pincer ? »

« Si tu veux arrêter mais que tu ne peux pas parler » dit Stiles « Pince moi et je saurais, ok ? »

Cette fois, la boule dans la gorge de Derek n'avait rien à voir avec la peur. Même sans savoir toute la vérité, Stiles avait tout de même compris qu'il pourrait avoir du mal à parler et il lui avait donné une porte de sortie. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit amena avec lui une nouvelle vague d'excitation, lui rappelant exactement comment et pourquoi il avait voulu Stiles en premier lieu et même s'il venait juste de jouir, il sentit sa virilité se réveiller, impatiente.

N'étant plus hésitant, Derek amena Stiles dans un autre baiser, guidant l'autre homme au dessus de lui. Stiles suivit son exemple et l'embrassa profondément, sans précipitation comme s'il était parfaitement satisfait de faire seulement ça. Ses mains habiles touchèrent Derek partout : il caressa ses flancs, effleura la peau sensible à l'intérieur de ses bras, les fît traîner sur ses paumes, passèrent dans ses cheveux. L'intimité de ces gestes était aussi excitante que rassurante et Derek se retrouva à rendre ces gestes de manière urgente, ses propres mains dérivant sur le dos de Stiles pour se poser sur ses fesses parfaites. Il était à nouveau excité, sa virilité humide se pressant contre l'érection de Stiles et alors que celui-ci baissait la tête pour embrasser sa clavicule, Derek dit de manière étranglée « S'il te plaît »

« Ok » dit Stiles. Il se releva sur ses genoux, ses pouces caressant de manière effrontée les tétons de Derek. Celui-ci haleta à cette sensation ce qui fit sourire Stiles. Puis Stiles se pencha vers la table de nuit et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif du tiroir. Le souffle à moitié coupé, Derek s'allongea contre un oreiller alors que Stiles en amenait un autre sous ses hanches, écartant ses jambes. Derek se sentit vulnérable mais alors que Stiles caressait sa cuisse et posa un baiser au bord de son genou, Derek se détendit, l'anticipation accélérant son cœur.

Alors que Stiles glissait un doigt humide à l'intérieur de lui, il ferma les yeux et gémit. Il avait été subjugué par les mains de Stiles toute l'après midi et les sentir le préparer était presque révélatoire. Il se tortilla et frissonna son dos se cambrant à chaque fois que Stiles ne faisait qu'effleurer sa prostate, ses propres mains serrant futilement les couvertures avant qu'il n'abandonne et qu'il ne tende le bras pour agripper la tête de lit.

« Mon Dieu regarde toi » murmura Stiles d'une voix rauque « Tellement bon pour moi, tellement beau… putain Derek tu es parfait »

L'éloge le fit haleter, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, ses lèvres s'écartèrent alors qu'il regardait Stiles qui le regardait, deux doigts se courbant de manière experte à l'intérieur de lui, son bras tatoué enroulé en dessous de sa cuisse. Aucun des deux ne détournait le regard, leurs respirations étaient plus bruyantes que la pluie et même si Derek tremblait, ce n'était pas de nervosité. Il se perdit dans l'instant, les pieds posés sur le matelas pour bouger contre les doigts de Stiles, ses paumes lui faisant mal alors qu'il agrippait la tête de lit, ses bras lui faisant agréablement mal à cet angle. Quand Stiles ajouta un autre doigt, il gémit impudemment, sa virilité dure et douloureuse contre son estomac.

« S'il te plaît » supplia-t-il et Stiles n'hésita pas. Il ouvrit le préservatif avec les dents et le mit d'une main. Sa virilité humide entra à l'intérieur de Derek dès qu'il sortit ses doigts. Il était doux mais constant et entra d'une seule traite, ses grandes mains passées sous les cuisses de Derek. L'emprise de celui-ci sur la tête de lit se renforça, la tête penchée en arrière alors qu'il inspirait, s'ajustant à cette ampleur. Excepté les mouvements de ses pouces qui faisaient des cercles sur sa peau, Stiles ne bougea pas et lui donna de l'espace et quand, enfin, Derek le regarda, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et avait les pupilles dilatées.

Bouge, voulait dire Derek mais comme avant, il ne pouvait pas parler. Au lieu de ça, il acquiesça et bougea pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Stiles. Souriant, Stiles glissa ses mains vers les hanches de Derek et se pencha contre lui, au dessus de lui, un bras posé sur le matelas et l'autre levé pour agripper la tête de lit entre les mains de Derek. Celui-ci arqua son dos, bloqua ses chevilles, gémit à la sensation et érafla sa barbe contre la gorge de Stiles. Celui-ci inspira inégalement à ce mouvement et finalement, finalement, commença à bouger avec des mouvements doux et durs qui les fit bientôt tous les deux suer. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent sans qu'ils ne s'embrassent, respirant ensemble, haletant alors qu'ils bougeaient. Derek se sentait hors du temps. Il leva une main et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de Stiles et lui baissa la tête pour que leurs fronts se touchent. Stiles fit un son étouffé à mi chemin entre le plaisir et le rire et glissa sa main le long de la tête de lit pour recouvrir celle de Derek, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent par dessus le bois.

Quelque chose dans le geste ouvrit quelque chose en Derek. Il commença à onduler ses hanches, encourageant Stiles à y aller plus fort, plus vite, imitant avidement ses mouvements. Ils haletaient tous les deux, ils gémissaient, c'était tellement indescriptible que Derek pouvait à peine se rappeler quel langage c'était, encore moins comment le parler. Il faisait confiance à Stiles avec la plus brut des parties de lui même et Stiles ne lui amenait rien d'autre que du plaisir, des étincelles chaudes s'enroulaient à l'intérieur de lui dans ce qui était le sommet d'un orgasme qu'il pensait inatteignable. Ses halètements se transformèrent en cris, désespérés et inarticulés. Stiles fit un son qui était presque un sanglot et ondula fortement ses hanches, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que soudain, Derek ne jouisse sans qu'on ne le touche, ses muscles se contractant alors que Stiles continuait ses mouvements en tremblant dans sa propre jouissance.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre, tremblant par cet effort et quelque chose d'autre, la tête de Stiles posée sur le cou de Derek. Celui-ci lâcha la tête de lit et quand il éloigna sa main, Stiles l'éloigna avec lui, leurs doigts toujours en quelque sorte impossiblement liés ensemble. Stiles sortit de lui en expirant brutalement mais, sinon, il ne bougea pas. Il était étalé lourdement sur son torse, son coeur battant à toute allure dans un rythme qui semblait être le même que celui de Derek comme si l'un était l'écho de l'autre. Posant sa main sur l'arrière de la tête de Stiles, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux pleins de sueur. Derek ferma les yeux, le coin de l'un d'eux était suspicieusement humide et il serra leurs mains jointes.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, seulement que cela faisait quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les battements de leurs coeurs ne se calment. Puis, comme un signal invisible, Stiles leva la tête et lui sourit et Derek lui sourit en retour avant de l'approcher pour l'embrasser d'un baiser trop doux pour être simple.

« Je te garde » dit Stiles avec un simple tremblement dans la voix « Mon Dieu, est-ce que je peux te garder ? »

« S'il te plaît » chuchota Derek avant de passer ses bras autour de lui.

* * *

« On devrait se nettoyer » dit Stiles, un millier d'années ou possiblement juste une minute plus tard.

« Mm » dit Derek.

« Ça voudrait dire se lever »

« Mm »

« C'est vrai »

Stiles ferma les yeux, s'enterrant contre la chaleur du torse de Derek et contempla honnêtement le fait de s'endormir même s'il avait toujours le préservatif et que leurs estomacs étaient pleins de sperme. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait rien d'autre que la sensation des lèvres de Derek contre sa tempe et la force chaude de ses mains. Nonchalamment il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de Derek, sentant les courbes de ses muscles.

« J'ai un tatouage ici » dit doucement Derek « Un triskèle »

Stiles assimila l'information « C'est une spirale n'est-ce pas ? Une triple spirale ? »

« Ouais. C'est un symbole de famille »

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Derek mais comme avant, les deux hommes restèrent là où ils étaient.

Stiles fit un son qui ressemblait pathétiquement au bruit que faisait Tabitha quand 'Je-suis-endormie-mais-caresse-moi' « Je suis sérieux Derek. On doit se laver. Et je veux voir ton triskèle »

Il pouvait sentir Derek sourire « Tu bouges en premier alors »

« Je peux pas bouger. Tu m'as épuisé » Stiles lui embrassa le torse « Lève-toi »

« Toi lève-toi »

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on est… des ados dans un coup de téléphone post rendez-vous ? Non toi raccroche »

« Raccroche ou lève-toi ? »

« Tais-toi » grommela Stiles et il leva la tête pour réclamer un baiser. Derek posa sa main sur sa joue et l'amena à lui et le cœur de Stiles étincela comme une pile électrique. Il fondit dans le baiser et fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de Derek, tout son corps douloureux par la justesse de ce geste et quand, enfin, ils se séparèrent, il se sentait comme s'il passait d'un terrain connu à un tout nouvel endroit.

« Viens avec moi » dit-il, ses doigts caressant doucement la joue de Derek « Allez, debout » Et cette fois ci, finalement, ils bougèrent tous les deux. Stiles fit un nœud au préservatif et le jeta à la poubelle alors que Derek passait ses jambes hors du lit. Ils étaient tous collant et nus mais alors que Stiles entrelaçait leurs doigts et qu'il tirait Derek près de la porte, il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de courant, les petites bougies oscillant joliment contre le noir. Tabitha était roulée en boule sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, indifférente aux humains et à l'orage. Attrapant une autre bougie au passage, Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Derek juste derrière lui.

Sans un mot, il ouvrit l'eau de la douche, soulagé de voir qu'il y avait de l'eau chaude. Alors qu'il avait la main sous le jet d'eau chaude, Derek s'appuya contre lui, ses deux bras enroulé enroulés autour de lui et il embrassa la peau juste sous son oreille. Stiles se pencha contre lui, incapable de faire autre chose. Il était dangereusement près de dire quelque chose de complètement inapproprié, comme 's'il te plaît reste tout le week end et si possible pour toujours' et il se retint en entrant dans la douche et en tirant Derek avec lui.

Doucement, révérencieusement, ils se savonnèrent l'un l'autre, se caressant, leurs nez se touchant. Ils étaient silencieux, exceptés les requêtes murmurées pour se tourner ou pour passer le savon et des souffles et rires occasionnels. Quand Derek se tourna, Stiles traça les lignes de son tatouage du bout du doigt puis embrassa le centre avant de poser sa tête sur la nuque de Derek. Il se sentait à nu, incapable de parler et pour Stiles qui était célèbre pour ne jamais se taire, c'était quelque chose. Tout son corps tambourinait de 'reste,reste,reste' comme si c'était rationnel de s'inquiéter que Derek parte dans la nuit mais aussi cliché, aussi mélodramatique, aussi banal, aussi cucul et tous les autres termes embarrassants que c'était, le sexe n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. Il n'avait pas de mesure ou d'explication sur pourquoi il sentait soudainement comme si un morceau de son cœur c'était irrévocablement logé dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ou ce qu'il devait faire pour exprimer ce fait au delà d'un refus net d'arrêter de le toucher.

« Stiles » murmura Derek. Il se tourna, ses mains posées sur les hanches de Stiles et l'embrassa fermement contre les mur sauf qu'ils tremblaient tous les deux, les bras de Stiles enroulés autour de son cou jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide.

Il se séchèrent puis retournèrent sans rompre le contact une seule fois comme s'ils avaient faim de contact. Échangeant l'oreiller sale contre un propre, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, la tête de Stiles posée sur le torse de Derek aussi naturellement, comme s'ils faisaient ça depuis des années.

« Stiles ? » demanda doucement Derek.

« Mm ? »

« Tu le pensais ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment me garder ? »

Il y avait de l'hésitation, de la timidité dans la question qui se logea dans la poitrine de Stiles « Je le veux vraiment » dit-il. Et puis, puisque ça ne pouvait pas rester non dit « Derek c'est … je ne veux pas que ce soit un coup d'un soir »

« Moi non plus » dit Derek et le serra un peu plus contre lui, les enroulant dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il enlace Stiles par derrière, leurs jambes emmêlées chaudement ensemble.

Stiles ferma les yeux et sourit dans le noir « Juste pour que tu saches, Scott va probablement te faire passer un interrogatoire. Il est assez protecteur et la dernière fois que je suis sorti avec quelqu'un… ce qui pour info, était il y a longtemps… j'ai eu une tendance troublante à choisir des connards »

Derek pouffa contre son cou « Boyd pourrait lever un sourcil et Erica va outrageusement nous taquiner mais ils sont inoffensifs. C'est de mes sœurs dont tu dois te méfier. Je jure qu'elles ont un sixième sens en ce qui concerne ma vie amoureuse. Apparemment » dit-il en semblant chagriné « J'ai ce que Laura appelle une voix de 'je-viens-de-m'envoyer-en-l'air »

« Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur pour ma sécurité ? »

« Je n'irais pas aussi loin » dit sèchement Derek « mais si une brune joyeusement terrifiante t'approche dans les prochaines semaines, essaye de dégager une allure globalement inoffensive »

« Globalement inoffensive ? » demanda Stiles « Est-ce que c'est une recommandation sincère ou est-ce que tu essayes de me séduire avec des références de Douglas Adams ? » (2)

« Les deux en fait »

Stiles rit « Ça me va »

Ils restèrent silencieux momentanément, écoutant la pluie et la grêle jusqu'à ce que la porte fasse un grincement familier. Derek se tendit mais Stiles se contenta de lui serrer la main et dit « Tabitha »

« Oh » dit Derek juste au moment où le le chat bondit à côté d'eux en baillant de manière appuyée alors qu'elle se roulait en boule.

« Habituellement, elle dort ici » dit Stiles de manière en quelque sorte désolée « Ca te dérange ? »

Derek lui embrassa l'épaule « Stiles, si ton chat ne m'avait pas secouru, non seulement j'aurais fini échoué dehors dans une averse de grêle mais en plus je ne t'aurais pas rencontré. Si elle veut, elle peut dormir sur ma tête »

« Elle pourrait te prendre au mot » le prévint Stiles « Tab vole les oreillers »

Par curiosité, est-ce que tu l'as nommé à cause de son pelage ou d'après Tabitha Twitchit ? » (3)

« Un petit peu des deux » dit Stiles « Aussi, je sais que tu es prof de littérature mais tu gagnes quand même des points bonus pour faire le rapprochement avec Béatrix Potter. Ma… ma mère avait l'habitude de me lire ses livres quand j'étais petit. J'étais un gamin tellement maladroit, j'avais toujours des éraflures, des bleus ou alors j'étais sale mais elle n'était jamais en colère à propos de ça. Elle… » Il rougit, incapable d'arrêter l'aveu même si ça l'embarrassait « Elle m'appelait Tom Chaton » (4)

Derek rit mais pas méchamment « Ça te va bien » dit-il et puis d'un ton similaire à celui de Stiles, comme s'il voulait rendre la pareille « Mes soeurs m'appellent Sourwolf »

Stiles renâcla « Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas ces choses là »

« Vrai » dit Derek en le serrant d'une façon qui disait qu'il était soulagé que Stiles pense ça aussi « mais j'ai commencé à me raser tôt et j'ai fait l'erreur d'essayer de me faire pousser une barbe bien fournie dans mon adolescence. Je n'ai pas bien réagi au fait d'être taquiné à propos de ça et bien sûr, le surnom est resté »

« Tes sœurs sont diaboliques » dit Stiles « Je crois que je les aime déjà »

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures, sans effort et facilement. Stiles dit à Derek ce que ça faisait de grandir en étant le fils du shérif à Beacon Hills tandis que Derek parla à Stiles de sa famille très étendue et très turbulente. Ils discutèrent de leurs livres et auteurs préférés (et ils en avaient beaucoup en commun) et argumentèrent sur leurs films favoris, leurs goûts étant assez divergents pour qu'ils en arrivent à planifier un marathon de films pour couvrir tous les classiques que l'un ou l'autre n'avait pas vu. A un moment, Stiles se retourna et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser à nouveau, excités mais satisfaits, prenant le temps de se connaitre avec leurs mains et leurs bouches. Tabitha dormit tout du long et quand ils s'endormirent enfin à leur tour, ils étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Derek reposant sur le cœur de Stiles.

* * *

 **(1) L'absence de points pour séparer les phrases est volontaire.**

 **(2) Douglas Adams est un écrivain et scénariste britannique.**

 **(3) Tabitha Twitchit est un chat anthropomorphe que l'on retrouve dans les œuvres de Béatrix Potter**

 **(4) Tom Chaton est un personnage des œuvres de Béatrix Potter**

 **Alors mes loulous ? Ce chapitre vous a plut ? C'est l'un de mes préféré je dois dire.**

 **Encore merci à tous pour être fidèle à cette nouvelle trad et pour avoir laissé un commentaire, un favori ou un follow. Moi je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour de nouvelles aventures mes loulous que j'aime !**


	6. La famille

**Bonjour, bonjour mes loulous ! Vous voyez je ne vous ai pas oublié cette fois ci (Lucette rit comme une hyène)**

 **Bref, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de cette trad pour vous en ce dimanche ensoleillé !**

 **Mais avant de vous lancer dans ce chapitre sachez qu'il contient une CITRON, mais par n'importe quel citron. Aujourd'hui nous avons affaire à un CITRON NU. Ce chapitre contient un rapport sexuel non protégé ! Les enfants ne reproduisez pas ça à la maison ! Et lisez le petit monologue que je vous ai fait à le fin de ce chapitre ! Merci !**

 **Et maintenant que je vous ai prévenu, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !**

* * *

Quand Derek se réveilla le jour suivant, l'orage s'était finalement arrêté. La lumière de soleil pâle filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la chambre, transformant le verre en une couleur d'or liquide. Tabitha, comme annoncé, était enroulé sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête et Stiles était assis, nu au bord du matelas, une tasse fumante dans chaque main.

« Salut » dit-il en souriant « Tu as commencé à te réveiller donc j'ai fait du chocolat chaud »

Derek réussit à faire un rire, encore endormi « Tu es un prince parmi les hommes »

« Et ne t'avises pas de l'oublier »

Lentement, en faisant attention de ne pas déloger Tabitha, Derek s'assit et accepta le chocolat chaud, qui était juste assez sucré. Il en prit une gorgée, laissant la céramique réchauffer ses mains « Est-ce que le courant est revenu ? »

« Et bien le lait n'a pas eu le temps de tourner donc le courant a dû revenir dans la nuit » dit Stiles en bougeant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule « Aussi, j'ai mis ton téléphone à charger. Tu, euh, on dirait que tu as pas mal de messages et d'appels manqués de la part de Boyd et de tes soeurs »

Derek grimaça, se rappelant qu'il avait parlé sèchement à son colocataire la nuit dernière « Ton portable était sûrement en appel inconnu sur le téléphone de Boyd ou alors ils t'auraient appelé aussi »

« C'est ce que je me disais » dit Stiles « Une maigre faveur n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek le regarda. Les cheveux de Stiles étaient ébouriffés, les bouts dorés par la lumière matinale, son cou et ses clavicules étaient rouges à cause de l'irritation causée par sa barbe et des suçons « Ouais » dit-il doucement « Une maigre faveur » Et quand Stiles se tourna pour le regarder à son tour, Derek posa deux doigts sur son menton et l'amena pour un baiser.

Stiles fit un son ravi et l'embrassa en retour, entrechoquant leurs front affectueusement « Je pourrais m'y habituer » dit-il en frottant son pied contre celui de Derek sous la couverture.

« J'espère bien » dit Derek et il posa sa tasse sur la table de nuit. Stiles en fit de même et après avoir doucement encouragé Tabitha de se relocaliser (elle remua ses oreille mais comprit ce qu'on voulait d'elle donc elle descendit du lit et se dirigea vers le couloir) il passa sa jambe par dessus les cuisses de Derek pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser convenablement. Il avait goût de chocolat chaud, tout son corps fait de courbes chaudes et ses tatouages ressortaient sous les mains de Derek. Et en supposant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'innocent dans ces gestes au début, ça s'évapora rapidement, Stiles ondulant des hanches contre lui avec une urgence grandissante.

Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, ses pouces posés sur la peau tendue de son abdomen et l'embrassa le long de la gorge « Est-ce que vous essayez de me séduire Monsieur Stilinski ? »

« Ca dépend » murmura Stiles en souriant sans gêne « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

Il ondula un peu plus des hanches alors qu'il parlait, provoquant un gémissement. Ils étaient tous les deux excités, la fatigue restante s'étant évaporé « Beaucoup » dit Derek.

« Dans ce cas là » dit Stiles en effleurant son oreille du bout des lèvres « est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je reste à califourchon sur toi ? »

De la pure excitation le traversa à cette perspective « Si tu insistes » dit-il, son effort pour garder son sang froid était contredit par le tremblement de sa voix « Tu veux que je… ? »

Stiles le coupa d'un baiser « Je me suis peut-être préparé » admit-il et effectivement, quand Derek bougea pour le toucher, il trouva que Stiles était déjà préparé, prêt à l'accueillir.

« Putain » gémit-il. Il attrapa les fesses de Stiles et l'amena plus près, le bout de sa virilité glissant contre son périnée, étalant du liquide pré-éjaculatoire contre sa peau. Stiles posa sa main sur son visage et l'embrassa profondément et avec envie et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Derek se brisa. Alors que Stiles se cambrait pour lui permettre l'accès, Derek tendit sa main entre eux deux pour se mettre en position, gémissant alors que le jeune homme descendait, il était absolument torride et serré. Stiles commença à bouger, sans rompre le baiser. De longues et lentes ondulations qui fit trembler les muscles des cuisses de Derek, ses talons s'enfonçant dans le matelas pour une meilleure prise alors qu'il bougeait pour l'accompagner à chaque mouvement.

Et puis, il leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, fixant Stiles alors qu'ils réalisaient ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Quoi ? » dit Stiles, confus et puis il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte alors qu'une révélation le frappait « Oh putain, on n'a pas… merde, j'ai pas pensé… »

Ils avaient été tellement pris l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés sans s'en rendre compte.

« Moi non plus » dit Derek le coeur battant. Osant à peine respirer, il dit « Je… je suis clean, je n'ai… mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais… »

« Moi aussi » déglutit Stiles « Je suis clean je veux dire, ça fait… je ne… ce n'est pas… »

« On peut s'arrêter » dit prudemment Derek « Si tu veux »

Le conditionnel pesa entre eux, trois petits mots qui en disaient beaucoup « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda Stiles, ses mains sur les épaules de Derek.

« Non » souffla Derek et il réalisa que c'était vrai « Je… putain Stiles. Je te fais confiance, je te veux… »

« Je te fais confiance aussi… »

« Putain, c'est tellement stupide… »

« J'm'en fiche » haleta Stiles et il recommença à bouger, plus rapidement qu'avant, ses pouces caressant les clavicules de Derek, ses doigts s'agrippant à lui pour une meilleure prise. Derek gémit et posa son front contre celui de Stiles, animé par le fait que c'était complètement irresponsable mais à quel point il voulait tout de même ceci, ce contact pur qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec personne d'autre. Il agrippa les hanches de Stiles et s'enfonça en lui, en savourant la chaleur. Puis, il tendit le bras entre eux et caressa la virilité de Stiles, humidifiant la hampe de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

« Putain » haleta Stiles « ouais, putain… »

« Tellement beau » haleta Derek en bougeant sa main. Il était proche de la jouissance et quelque part, il savait que c'était aussi le cas pour Stiles, le mélange de sensation et d'intimité étincelant frénétiquement entre eux « Allez, jouis pour moi, j'veux le sentir… »

« Derek » dit Stiles de manière étranglé et il jouit, des gouttes chaudes de sperme, se posant sur les abdos de Derek. Il gémit à la sensation et à la pulsation de l'orgasme de Stiles, le sien suivant un instant après.

Stiles l'embrassa pendant son orgasme en ondulant des hanches et puis il rit, la tête penchée en arrière alors que Derek posait la sienne sur l'épaule de Stiles et celui-ci dit « Oh putain, tu viens de jouir en moi. Genre, en moi, en moi » Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la nuque de Derek pour le taquiner « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient de faire ça »

« Moi non plus » marmonna Derek, les mots à moitié perdus contre la peau de Stiles.

« Chuis content qu'on l'ait fait quand même »

Derek lui embrassa la mâchoire « Moi aussi »

* * *

Le nettoyage qui suivit mêla une grande quantité de taquinerie, une douche qui était toute aussi distrayante que celle de la nuit dernière et une brève querelle pour savoir si Derek pouvait emprunter quelques vêtements à Stiles plutôt que d'essayer de remettre les siens qui étaient froissés. La querelle se résolut avec un compromis : Derek pouvait et il le fit, porter un pantalon de sport qui appartenait à Stiles mais aucun de ses tee shirts étaient assez grands, ce qui fit qu'il n'en porta pas. Non pas qu'il s'en souciait, la maison était chauffée et soit par paresse soit par solidarité, Stiles décida de ne pas non plus mettre de tee shirt, ce qui se montra extrêmement distrayant.

« Voilà » dit Stiles en se redressant. Il venait juste de mettre du linge à laver, les vêtements de Derek inclus et il était debout, ses mains posées au bas de son dos, son tatouage de renard à plumes s'étalant en un grand effet « C'est fait »

« Merci » dit Derek et tout d'un coup, il réalisa qu'il ne parlait pas juste des vêtements. Il avança dans l'espace personnel de Stiles, son souffle se coupant en voyant la beauté agile et athlétique de celui-ci et il dit à nouveau « Merci »

Stiles sourit, son regard oscillant entre les yeux de Derek et ses lèvres « Pas de soucis » murmura-t-il et il l'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Derek l'embrassa joyeusement en retour, guidant Stiles contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il était prêt à le soulever dessus quand son téléphone sonna, un brusque éclat de musique qui fit rire Stiles.

« C'est la musique de Star Wars ta sonnerie ? Oh punaise » Il enroula son bras autour du cou de Derek et s'appuya contre lui « J'ai bien choisi »

Derek l'embrassa à nouveau, s'éloignant juste à cause du téléphone qui sonnait toujours bien sûr. Se dirigeant vers la table, il enleva le chargeur et leva le téléphone pour montrer à Stiles qui appelait.

« Laura » dit-il d'un air sévère « Attend toi à des cris »

« C'est noté » dit Stiles et il tira une chaise alors que Derek répondait à l'appel.

« Allô ? » dit-il, détestant le fait que ça sortait comme une question.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Derek Sylvester Hale ! » hurla Laura, assez fort pour que Stiles entende son deuxième prénom, vu la manière dont il se mit à éclater de rire « Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as à parler sèchement à Boyd comme ça pour ensuite raccrocher ? Et en plein orage ? Tu n'es jamais rentré à la maison la nuit dernière ! On était mort d'inquiétude ! Espèce de stupide, têtu, irresponsable… »

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un » dit Derek.

Silence total.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un » dit platement Laura. Derek regarda Stiles qui faisait un grand sourire et il se retrouva à sourire en retour « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Je veux dire » dit Derek, son cœur battant alors qu'il parlait « Que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. On sort ensemble. Il est spécial » Et puis, un Stiles rougissant fit un signe en direction du téléphone « Tu veux dire bonjour ? »

« Tu…je...quoi ? »

Entendre Laura, troublé et sur la défensive pour la première fois depuis toujours c'était de la musique pour ses oreilles « Je te mets sur haut parleur » dit Derek et il le fit avant de poser le téléphone sur la table.

« Derek si c'est une blague… »

« C'est pas une blague » dit Derek en cachant à peine son rire « Stiles, dit bonjour à Laura »

« Salut Laura ! » dit Stiles en faisant un signe en direction du téléphone en un geste inutile « Je m'appelle Stiles. Mon chat a secouru ton frère d'une averse de grêle et on s'est bien entendu »

« Ton chat ? »

« Elle s'appelle Tabitha » dit aimablement Derek « Elle est tricolore »

« Et une voleuse d'oreiller » ajouta Stiles.

« Oui ça aussi »

« Elle a dormi sur la tête de Derek mais pour être honnête, il lui a donné la permission »

« Oh mon Dieu » dit faiblement Laura « Oh Mon Dieu »

Derek allait chérir le souvenir de cette conversation pendant des années. Il voulait le porter pour toujours comme un pull en cachemire décadent et puis regarder la représentation à chaque Noël.

« En passant » dit Stiles en passant un bras autour de la taille de Derek « Tu as vraiment une sœur appelée Elsa qui écrit des critiques de films ? Parce que, je dois dire, c'est bien la meilleure chose que j'ai entendu de l'année »

Derek lui embrassa la tempe « Est-ce que tu me traites de menteur ? »

« Tais-toi Sourwolf, je demandais à Laura »

« Attend quoi ? » La voix de sa sœur se brisa dans le haut parleur « Comment tu viens de l'appeler ? »

« Quelque chose qu'il va regretter » dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel… mais étrangement, le surnom ne le dérangeait pas tellement car il venait de Stiles. C'est affectueux pas moqueur et la soudaine tendresse qu'il ressentit avait dû se ressentir dans sa voix parce que Stiles rit et dit « Allez, tu sais que tu aimes ça »

« Tu lui as parlé de Sourwolf ? » cria Laura quelque part entre l'outrage et la joie « Derek, je te jure que si tu te fous de moi je vais te descendre. Vous descendre tous les deux ! » ajouta-t-elle, faisant à nouveau éclater de rire Stiles.

« Mec, tu plaisantais pas à propos de tes sœurs »

« Non pas du tout » dit Derek « Et sur ces belles paroles et même si j'ai beaucoup aimé me faire hurler dessus Laura, j'ai de meilleures façons de passer ma matinée. On se parle plus tard ok ? »

Et il raccrocha pendant qu'elle protestait.

« C'était cathartique » dit Stiles alors que Derek posait le téléphone et commençait à lui embrasser la gorge. Chaque effleurement de ses lèvres le faisait frissonner . Il fit glisser ses paumes sur les côtes de Derek, savourant l'étendue de ses muscles « Est-ce que c'était cathartique ? »

« Très cathartique » dit Derek en se moquant sérieusement « Maintenant où on en est ? »

« Ici » souffla Stiles et il le poussa contre le plan de travail de la cuisine en l'embrassant profondément.

Ce qui suivit fut le samedi le plus paresseux et le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais eu. On aurait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de se toucher, ne s'éloignant jamais loin du contact dont ils avaient apparemment tellement envie. Finalement, Stiles fit des pancakes pendant que Derek lavait la vaisselle et une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, les assiettes nouvellement sales restèrent à tremper et Derek rangea les pots de confitures et les petites bougies pendant que Stiles transformait le salon en un fort de couvertures. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'avec Scott et très occasionnellement avec Isaac et même si c'était une forme de réconfort ça le rendait aussi étrangement vulnérable comme s'il avait à nouveau 9 ans et que sa mère lui manquait. Il réalisa qu'il avait peur que Derek le taquine pour ça mais quand celui-ci revint de la chambre, la dernière des bougies dans la main, son visage s'illumina de plaisir.

« Un marathon de film ? » demanda-t-il « Ou on finit Mario Kart ? »

« Les deux » dit Stiles en souriant et il se déplaça pour lui laisser de la place.

(Au final, Derek gagna à Mario Kart d'une course mais alors qu'il célébrait promptement sa victoire en faisant une fellation à Stiles directement sur les coussins, il était prêt à appeler ce scénario une égalité)

Des heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du film Summer Wars (1) (c'était le choix de Derek et Stiles en aimait chaque minute) ils furent interrompus à nouveau. Cette fois ci, ce fût le téléphone de Stiles qui sonna et même avant qu'il ne mette en pause le film, il savait déjà qui est-ce qui appelait.

« C'est Scott » dit-il avant de se lever pour attraper son téléphone. Ils étaient toujours dans le fort de coussins avec Tabitha roulée en boule sur les genoux de Derek et plutôt que de répondre dans la cuisine, Stiles ramena le téléphone vers les coussins, s'asseyant alors qu'il répondait.

« Scott mon pote ! Comment vont les Yukimura ? »

« Stiles je suis fiancé ! » hurla Scott ce qui n'était pas du tout la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Stiles « Kira vient juste de me demander en mariage et j'ai dit oui… on va se marier mec ! »

« Oh mon Dieu putain ! » cria Stiles en souriant à Derek dont le sourire disait qu'il avait clairement entendu « Scotty c'est génial ! Félicitations ! »

« Tu vas être mon témoin n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mec tu plaisantes ? Est-ce que t'as vraiment besoin de demander ? »

Scott semblait fou de joie et même sans le voir, Stiles pouvait imaginer exactement son visage heureux. C'était déjà le meilleur jour de sa vie mais que Scott et Kira rendent ça officiel… ce jour rentrait directement dans la zone du top 5.

Alors que Scott lui donnait les détails, Stiles leva sa main libre et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Derek, incapable de s'empêcher de lui sourire. Si Scott avait appelé avec les mêmes nouvelles au même moment hier, aussi content que Stiles aurait été pour lui, il se serait aussi senti seul et effrayé qu'il ne puisse jamais se trouver quelqu'un, qu'il serait mis de côté. Mais maintenant...

Derek lui serra la main et mon Dieu, c'était tôt, putain, c'était tellement tôt de penser à ce que Stiles était en train de penser mais il savait ce que ça faisait de rencontrer quelqu'un et de savoir au plus profond de soi que tu pourrais pas le laisser partir sans te battre, de le vouloir dans ta vie peu importe ce qui se passait et Stiles n'était pas parfait. Il avait sa part équitable d'erreurs et de mauvaises décisions, romantiques et autres mais il avait eu raison à propos de Scott et de Lydia et ce qu'ils signifiaient pour lui et il ne pensait pas avoir tort pour Derek non plus.

« Donc, vous avez choisi une date ? » demanda-t-il quand Scott décida enfin de respirer.

« On pense à l'été » dit Scott, toujours essoufflé d'enthousiasme « mais on va probablement emménager ensemble avant… oh ! » Stiles rit presque, il pouvait presque entendre le mordillement de lèvre, les yeux de chien battu et le cheminement de ses pensées « Merde Stiles, je voulais pas que ça te tombe dessus… je veux pas te laisser en plan mais Kira… »

« Mec, relax » dit Stiles en coupant les récriminations de Scott « J'adore Kira et vous allez vous marier… bien sûr que vous devriez avoir votre propre appartement ! Je uh… en fait j'ai juste… est-ce que je peux te mettre sur haut parleur ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Scott « Mais pourquoi… oh mon Dieu, s'il te plaît ne me dit pas que t'as fait que jouer aux jeux vidéos pendant tout ce temps parce que c'est vraiment pas cool »

« Hey ! Je suis blessé par cette accusation » dit Stiles à moitié moqueur et déçu « profondément blessé. Tu me blesses Scott » Il appuya sur le bouton du haut parleur, posant doucement son téléphone sur son genou et réalisa qu'il rougissait « Je uh, en fait j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je… je voudrais vous présenter. Donc Derek, Scott, Scott, Derek »

« Oh ! » dit Scott, sa voix s'illuminant « Salut Derek ! »

« Bonjour » dit Derek, ses yeux se plissant derrière ses lunettes de hipster « Félicitations pour la demande en mariage »

« Merci mec ! Donc qu'est-ce que… est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Ouais » dit Stiles en souriant. Il serra à nouveau la main de Derek « On sort ensemble. Je voulais juste que tu le saches je suppose. J'veux dire, je veux pas te voler ton moment ou un truc comme ça mais c'est uh, c'est en quelque sorte quelque chose d'important pour moi »

« Stiles c'est génial ! On va vraiment sortir pour une pizza de fête tous les quatre quand on reviendra ok ? »

« Evidemment »

Il y eu soudainement des bruits de fond du côté de la ligne de Scott, suivi par un rire « Ok mec, je t'appellerais plus tard mais quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir le champagne donc je dois y aller ok ? J't'aime frangin ! »

« J't'aime aussi » dit Stiles avant de raccrocher.

« Il avait l'air heureux » dit Derek.

« Ouais vraiment heureux. Et Kira est la meilleure, ils se méritent vraiment l'un l'autre tu sais ? Oh mince » Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'énormité de l'annonce le submerger « Scotty va se marier ! Mon Dieu c'est tellement énorme. Sa mère va sauter dans tous les sens »

« Donc » dit Derek en faisant courir son pouce sur le dos de la main de Stiles, le regard prudemment fixé sur Tabitha « Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu viens aussi perdre un colocataire »

« Je suppose que oui » dit Stiles augmentant un peu plus « Probablement plus tôt que plus tard. Kira est une personne organisée »

Derek acquiesça mais ne leva pas les yeux. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration, se redressa et parla.

« Trouver un colocataire c'est vraiment une vraie galère. Tu sais jamais avec qui tu peux finir. Tu sais jamais si… si ça va marcher sur le long terme, si vous allez vous supporter ou non. Mais tu dois quand même essayer tu sais ? »

« Ouais » dit Derek en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles « Je le sais »

« Et je veux dire » dit Stiles, encouragé « que si tu dois prendre un risque alors autant te battre. Comme, hypothétiquement… » Derek leva la tête, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le cœur de Stiles remonta dans sa gorge « ... hypothétiquement, disons que tu viens de rencontrer un homme incroyable et ridiculement sexy… il est intelligent, gentil, drôle et sexy comme pas possible et qu'il devra bientôt chercher un appart lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu viens juste de le rencontrer et c'est bien trop tôt pour lui demander d'emménager avec toi parce que qui c'est qui fait ça ? Donc hypothétiquement… »

« Hypothétiquement » répéta Derek, ses lèvres tressautant.

« ... et si tu étais d'accord de réexaminer la question après une semaine ou deux ? J'veux dire, vous aurez tous les deux à rester jusqu'au bout, vous pourriez apprendre à vous connaître un petit peu mieux, essayer de bien faire les choses. Parce que tu ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas merder mais tout bien considéré, ça commence à ressembler au destin quoique, ça pourrait juste dire que tu as des problèmes de limites… »

« Stiles » coupa Derek. Il prit une profonde inspiration, qui ralentit ce lent et merveilleux sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage « Hypothétiquement, ça a l'air parfait » Plus doucement, il ajouta « Peu importe ce que c'est entre nous, tu n'es pas le seul à le ressentir. Je suis là avec toi »

« Ouais » dit Stiles, aussi heureux qu'il ait jamais été « Tu es là »

Et au final, il resta toujours avec lui.

* * *

 **(1) Summer Wars est un film d'animation japonais de Mamoru Hosoda et sorti en 2009.**

 **Alors mes loulous, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait face à des rapports non protégés dans mes trads… ou alors j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge.**

 **Toujours est-il qu'en tant que traductrice responsable que je suis (je sens les rires derrière mon écran, je sais pas pourquoi) il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler que des rapports non protégés peuvent vous conduire à attraper des MST ou IST ou bien de tomber enceinte pour vous Mesdames. Seul moyen d'éviter ça : le préservatif !**

 **(Lucette prend un micro et monte sur scène) Qu'il soit simple, nervuré, féminin, masculin, rouge, à pois, biologique, goût banane ou fleurs des îles, cet accessoire est votre meilleur ami ! Véritable star de vos moments intimes, à utiliser dès que le plaisir monte en vous, vous devez le dégainer tel le superman du plaisir qu'il est ! Et c'est en exclusivité qu'il est disponible un peu partout pour pouvoir faire face à cette envie qui monte en vous : dans des distributeurs près des pharmacies, en pharmacie, en supermarché, sur internet, auprès de vos amis et de votre famille ! Que vous soyez un homme ou une femme, si vous le dégainez, vous serez le héros ou l'héroïne de la soirée !**

 **Et si par malheur, Mesdames et Messieurs, il faillit à sa tâche en se déchirant, une contraception d'urgence peut être prise pour éviter une grossesse. Si vous avez des interrogations, vous pouvez vous renseigner auprès d'un planning familial, d'une infirmière scolaire pour les étudiants, auprès d'un(e) pharmacien(ne) ou sur des sites internet tels que :**

 **\- planning-familial(point)org**

 **\- choisirsacontraception(point)fr**

 **\- onsexprime(point)fr**

 **Et je ne parle pas que des rapports sexuels, les rapports buccaux doivent aussi faire l'objet de protection ! Et que si vous voulez arrêter de mettre un préservatif ou si vous avez eu un rapport à risque, vous pouvez faire un test de dépistage dans un centre de dépistage, chez le médecin ou dans un centre de planning familial !**

 **Et mes loulous, si vous avez besoin de parler de quoique ce soit sur un sujet quelconque, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider.**

 **Bon sinon c'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Donc dans deux semaine ça sera le dernier chapitre. Encore merci à vous pour votre soutiens et pour tous vos commentaires ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir si vous saviez.**

 **A dans deux semaines mes loulous !**


	7. Histoire de famille

**Hey mes loulous ! Comment allez vous de votre côté ? Nous sommes le 1er décembre et oui je suis un peu en retard mais aujourd'hui c'était opération sapin de Noël donc… Et oui on est déjà en décembre que le temps passe vite.**

 **Me revoilà donc avec le dernier chapitre de cette trad. Je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps donc bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

La suspicion et la curiosité étaient des instincts vitaux pour un policier et Laura Hale en avait à la pelle. Elle considérait que c'était non négociable pour la profession ou du moins pour le faire correctement. Et grandir avec quatre frères et sœurs lui avait appris à bien utiliser ces instincts. Non pas que, bien sûr, ses sœurs et son frère l'avaient remercié pour ça mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Les plus jeunes frères et sœurs étaient comme des rookies perpétuels dans les alentours de la vie de Laura. Peu importe le fait qu'ils se développaient de manière prometteuse, le fait qu'elle soit l'aînée était à elle pour toujours, amen. Leurs secrets et leurs indiscrétions juvéniles étaient une monnaie qu'elle pouvait dépenser ou garder comme elle l'entendait.

Voilà pourquoi, quand son frère lui avait soudainement annoncé, après des années de célibat revêche et méfiant, qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un qui s'appelait Stiles (pas de nom, pas de prénom, juste Stiles, comme si le gamin était une pop star), Laura ressentit un élan d'indignation protectrice. C'était assez mal pour qu'apparemment, il s'installe chez ce gars après avoir passé une seule nuit chez lui dans des circonstance ridicules. Il avait apparemment dit des choses à Stiles à propos de lui dans les premières 24 heures alors que Laura aurait pu jurer sur son badge que Derek ne se dévoilerait jamais volontairement à quelqu'un et surtout pas à un parfait inconnu. Qu'il ait fait parler Stiles au téléphone avec elle quand elle l'avait appelé pour l'engueuler était un acte de confiance effronté et atypique qu'elle en avait été choquée d'incohérence. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient semblé drogués mais la dernière fois que Derek avait pris le dessus sur elle comme ça, il avait 9 ans et était l'exécutant de son premier et seul Poisson d'Avril qui avait réussi. Et à ce moment là Laura avait eu du mal à penser à autre chose qui pouvait expliquer ça.

D'habitude, elle aurait appelé ses sœurs et sa mère en tant qu'affaire de premier ordre pour mieux acquérir un consensus sur ce que Derek faisait. Mais ensuite, son téléphone l'avait inondé d'appel à propos d'un triple homicide, un suspect toujours en liberté et elle avait été tellement occupée que même avec ses meilleurs intentions de grande sœur, il se passa deux semaines avant qu'elle ait le temps ou l'énergie de faire quoique ce soit à propos de tout ça.

Et ce fût à ce moment là, qu'elle eu un deuxième choc. Elle savait, bien sûr, que le colocataire de Derek, Boyd allait déménager. Il lui avait dit la nuit de cet orage épique, quand il avait appelé pour voir si elle savait où était son frère et qu'il lui avait consciencieusement informé de son déménagement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas et elle en avait été bouché bée en le découvrant, c'est que Derek 'Je réfléchis littéralement trop et j'ai plus de problèmes de confiance que le Titanic près d'un iceberg' Hale (son petit frère prudent, sombre et misérable), emménageait joyeusement avec l'homme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Avec Stiles, Laura ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom et ça … ça pour corrompre The Big Lebowski, le Duc ne le supportait pas (1)

"Laura, tu pourrais arrêter de flipper ?" dit Derek, le fait qu'il lève les yeux au ciel était clairement audible à travers le téléphone "J'ai besoin d'un colocataire. Il a besoin d'un colocataire. Ouais c'est rapide mais l'alternative pour nous deux c'était de tenter notre chance avec des étrangers ou alors essayer de faire ça tout seul et putain mais pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? Ça fait pas cinq ans que tu essayes de me caser avec quelqu'un ?"

"C'est pas ça le problème !" répliqua sèchement Laura (C'était peut-être 80% du problème) "Derek tu connais à peine ce gars ! Est-ce que tu as au moins dit à maman et papa que tu sortais à nouveau avec quelqu'un ?"

"Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas fait ?" dit Derek avec surprise.

Laura grinça des dents "J'ai été occupé"

"Huh ! Et bien ça explique l'absence d'appels inquisiteurs. Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu l'as dit à personne d'autre non plus ?"

"Je suis quoi d'après toi ? Un haut parleur ?"

"D'habitude ouais" dit sèchement Derek "Je veux dire tu peux pas me blâmer pour croire que tu ferais circuler la nouvelle. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ça explique le manque caractéristique de remarques familiales"

"Le manque caractéristique !" dit Laura, bondissant en entendant ce mot "C'est ce que tu as Derek, un manque caractéristique. Et ça me fait peur ok ? Je m'inquiète pour toi" Elle se mordit la lèvre puis dit plus doucement "Je veux juste pas que tu sois à nouveau blessé"

Derek souffla rageusement "Oh merci pour la marque de confiance. Punaise t'es pas croyable… depuis cette histoire avec Jennifer, tu es sur mon dos pour que trouve quelqu'un et maintenant que c'est le cas, tu agis comme si c'était un crime contre le bon sens ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois juste que ça t'énerve que tu n'ais pas choisi Stiles pour moi pour que tu puisse soumettre mon futur compagnon…" Il cracha ces mots, une vieille et inhabituellement laide référence à la blague du Sourwolf "... à ton processus d'enquête personnel"

"Derek!" dit Laura aussi horrifiée par sa détresse que par le fait inconfortable qu'il avait raison "Tu sais que j'essaye juste de m'occuper de toi…"

"Ouais et bien tu pourrais essayer de me soutenir" dit narquoisement Derek "Je l'entends faire des miracles… quoi ?" Le dernier mot était dit d'un ton différent et n'était pas pour elle. Il y eut un baragouinement de quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait, suivi par un lourd soupir de la part de Derek "Stiles veut te parler" dit-il et avant que Laura ne puisse traiter l'information de manière adéquate, elle entendit le téléphone se mettre à nouveau sur haut parleur.

"Hey Laura" dit Stiles. Il avait une voix plaisamment rocailleuse, pleine de modulations dans la voix même s'ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'une fois, il semblait complètement distinctif "Écoute, je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré mais je te promets que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de blesser ton frère. En plus, même s'il ne veut pas en parler, tu dois savoir que l'avocat/agent de Kate a appelé il y a environ une demie heure pour demander s'il signerait le manuscrit de son stupide bouquin. Donc tu sais il a les nerfs à vif"

L'estomac de Laura se tordit "Oh putain"

"Ouais c'est ça" dit Derek. Il semblait las "Je suis désolé Laura. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. C'est juste que… j'ai besoin que tu comprennes à quel point c'est important pour moi"

"Ok" dit Laura parce qu'elle n'était pas complètement sans coeur et même si elle voulait protester, Stiles avait raison sur ce point "Je suis désolé à propos de Kate. Tu as besoin que je m'implique ?"

"Non c'est bon. Je peux gérer"

"Très bien" Elle se frotta le front en supprimant un soupir "Écoute, je ne peux pas venir te voir même si je le voulais mais le mois prochain c'est l'anniversaire de maman et papa m'a enrôlé pour que j'organise une grosse fiesta à la maison. Tu devrais emmener Stiles"

"Bien sûr" dit Derek juste au moment où Stiles dit "Je ne manquerais pas ça"

"Très bien" dit Laura et elle raccrocha.

* * *

Les semaines qui précédèrent le 55ème anniversaire de Talia Hale passèrent dans un mélange d'arrestations, de paperasses et de séances Skype avec ses soeurs. Toutes avaient une opinion sur la fête et sur Derek qui était, selon un argument de longue date, évincé des travaux d'organisation pour cause d'incompétence totale. Une fois que Laura eut enfin rempli ses prérogatives de sœur aînée en disant à sa famille que Derek n'était plus célibataire, les commérages étaient rapidement sortis en grande quantité. Cora, de façon exaspérante, avait rencontré Stiles (elle était allé à leur pendaison de crémaillère) et était, suspecta Laura, faussement évasive concernant ses premières impressions, pour mieux être maîtresse de ses connaissances par rapport aux autres.

"Il a des tatouages sur les bras" dit-elle durant leur pénultième (2) session planifiée quand Elsa demanda si Stiles était du genre se distinguer ou alors à s'intégrer à un rassemblement qui était seulement pour la famille Hale et les amis de la famille "Ils sont beaux en plus. Donc je veux dire qu'il va probablement se démarquer mais c'est un gars décontracté. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin de s'inquiéter"

"Il a des tatouages ?" dit Laura qui n'était pas prêt à laisser passer ce détail.

Malia renifla "Quoi, comme si ça importait ? Derek a un triskèle et j'en ai un ou deux"

"Vraiment ?" dit Elsa toujours aussi sceptique "Alors comment ça se fait que je ne les ai jamais vu ?"

"Parce que" dit Malia en souriant "Tu ne me vois pas nue"

Elsa fit une grimace "Trop d'informations !"

"Oh franchement frangine" dit Malia "Laisse tom…"

"Sérieusement, si tu finis cette phrase, je tronçonne ton snowboard favori"

Plusieurs minutes de chamailleries s'en suivirent, durant lesquelles Cora et Laura échangèrent des regards entendus jusqu'à ce que la conversation ne retourne vers Derek, Stiles et la fête.

"Ça fait presque deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant" pointa Malia "Et honnêtement, je sais que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré non plus mais Derek n'a pas été aussi détendu depuis… et bien, toujours. Je veux dire que je l'ai appelé accidentellement depuis un bar à 3 heures du matin l'autre semaine et tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de m'envoyer un message pour me demander si je passais du bon temps. Pas de grognement, pas de sermon… rien"

"Huh" dit pensivement Elsa.

"Ça ne veut pas forcément dire quelque chose" dit Laura d'une manière assez irritée "S'il était déjà réveillé, il n'aurait pas été en colère"

"Ouais" dit Cora en souriant narquoisement "mais s'il était réveillé et heureux à 3 heures du matin tu sais que Stiles en était la cause"

Malia rit et même Elsa fit un petit sourire mais Laura se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. A un certain niveau, elle s'était toujours sentie responsable des histoires romantiques de Derek et même si elle savait rationnellement, que rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir être celle qui voulait réparer ça. A vingt ans, elle était revenu de l'université et avait taquiné son frère de 16 ans sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie et sans s'en rendre compte, il sortait avec Paige. Quand Derek était resté un serial monogame en première année de fac, c'était Laura qui lui avait dit d'essayer de se rapprocher de quelqu'un à nouveau et le résultat avait été Kate. Et après ça, quand Derek avait été prêt à renoncer aux relations pour toujours, c'était Laura qui lui avait dit de remonter en selle ce qui l'avait poussé efficacement vers Jennifer.

Et maintenant, sorti de nul part Derek sortait de nouveau avec quelqu'un… et il sortait avec un homme qui plus est. Non pas que c'était surprenant. Il avait annoncé être bisexuel à la fin de son adolescence avec le soutien unanime de sa famille. Mais toute ses relations avaient été avec des femmes et au plus profond d'elle, Laura avait toujours assumé qu'il avait une plus grande préférence pour elles. Mais peut-être pas, peut-être que c'était juste tellement réducteur de sa part. Mais les faits étaient les faits, elle n'avait toujours pas rencontré Stiles et donné ses antécédents à Derek, une partie d'elle insistait que cette relation était trop belle pour être vraie. La vie n'était pas une comédie romantique : l'étranger serviable que tu rencontres pendant un orage qui n'arrive quasiment jamais et qui se trouve être ton âme soeur et emménager avec quelqu'un moins d'un mois après qu'on ait commencé à sortir avec lui pouvait sembler romantique sur le papier mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'attendre.

* * *

Le jour de la fête, Laura arriva plus tôt pour aider à tout installer. Cora était déjà là bien sûr et Malia et Elsa étaient toutes les deux arrivées à 10 heures. Les préparatifs allaient bon train mais alors que les invités arrivaient (les cousins, les tantes, les oncles et les amis proches de la famille), Laura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Derek et Stiles s'étaient apparemment décidés il y a deux jours à aller passer du temps chez le père de Stiles avant et même si Laura s'était sentie bizarrement satisfaite de savoir que Stiles était le fils d'un shérif extrêmement respecté et qu'il était alors peu probable qu'il soit un criminel de l'ombre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse.

"Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre" dit sa mère en apparaissant de nul part.

Laura sursauta "Tu m'as fait peur' dit-elle en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Talia sourit "C'est le privilège d'une mère. Tu as fais un très bon travail ma chérie. Je suis chanceuse. Maintenant détends-toi s'il te plaît. La dernière chose dont Derek a besoin c'est que tu lui tournes autour"

"Je ne…"

"Tu étais en train de rôder ma chérie" dit Talia de manière peu aimable.

Laura serra son abdomen "J'ai peur pour lui" admit-elle "Ils ont emménagé ensemble si rapidement et après tout ce qu'il a traversé…"

"Après tout ce qu'il a traversé" dit sa mère "Je crois que ce que Derek mérite le plus c'est un petit peu de confiance. Il ne s'est pas précipité pour trouver quelqu'un et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, il ne cherchait même pas. Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait aussi excité pour juste n'importe qui ?"

"C'est sa première relation depuis des années maman" dit Laura "Je ne veux juste pas qu'il vive une autre mauvaise expérience"

Les yeux de Talia se plissèrent "Ma chérie" dit-elle doucement "Je crois que tu regardes ça du mauvais côté. Derek n'a jamais été du genre à s'engager dans une relation sans lendemain. Il a arrêté les relations parce qu'il voulait quelque chose de réel mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur de faire une autre erreur. Tu regardes Stiles comme si c'était un coup d'essai, comme si Derek essayait d'à nouveau sortir avec quelqu'un en allant trop vite, trop tôt. Mais il n'allait jamais avoir de relation Laura, pas de la manière dont tu sembles toujours le vouloir. Il attendait quelqu'un de spécial et s'il pense que c'est Stiles, je ne vais avoir de préjugés sur aucun d'eux" Talia regarda par la fenêtre et son sourire s'agrandit "Là tu vois ? Tu attends un peu et les voilà"

Laura suivit son regard, observant la Camaro de Derek arriver devant la maison. La voiture semblait pareil que d'habitude mais les yeux de Laura s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa que l'homme qui sortait du côté conducteur n'était pas Derek mais Stiles.

"Il l'a laissé conduire ?" murmura-t-elle doucement, incrédule. Derek était obsédé par sa voiture, il laissé à peine ses soeurs l'approcher et elles faisaient parties de la famille.

"Comme je l'ai dit" dit Talia, ses lèvres tressautant "Spécial"

Silencieusement, elles regardèrent les deux hommes s'approcher. Derek portait ses habituels jeans sombre et un Henley. Stiles en revanche, portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, ses manches étaient relevées au niveau des coudes pour afficher ses tatouages légendaires. Il faisait presque la même taille que Derek mais il était plus fin avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, une expression taquine sur le visage. Il avait les yeux marrons clairs et la jeunesse de ses traits était dissimulé par la largeur de ses épaules et par la force évidente de ses bras. Il riait, la tête penchée en arrière alors que Derek passait un bras autour de sa taille et déposait un baiser chaste sur son cou.

Laura rougit et détourna les yeux, se sentant étrangement voyeuse. Ce n'est pas comme si elle les avaient regardé se tripoter ou se gallocher mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon de sourire de Derek qui la faisait se sentir comme un intruse dans un moment privé.

Et puis ils se retrouvèrent à la porte et Talia les accueillit, s'exclamant face à la barbe de trois jours de Derek comme elle le faisait à chaque fois et elle enlaça Stiles. Le geste sembla le surprendre mais il l'accepta tout de même.

"Merci de m'avoir invité" dit-il, l'éraflure dans sa voix était moins prononcée en vrai que ce à quoi s'était attendu Laura "Votre maison est magnifique"

"Merci Stiles" dit Talia et quand elle s'éloigna un peu, Laura ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle avait prévu de se réfréner mais ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère et elle se jeta dans ses bras en criant "Derek !" en lui faisant un câlin d'ours.

"Hey Laura" dit-il en l'enlaçant en retour "Voici Stiles"

"Salut" dit Stiles en remuant les doigts. Il avait de très belles mains pensa Laura et comme Cora l'avait dit, les tatouages lui allaient bien "C'est bien de finalement te rencontrer en personne"

"Pareillement" dit-elle en jetant un rapide regard critique au reste de sa personne. Et puis elle sourit (c'était, après tout, une occasion heureuse) et les fit entrer dans la maison "Entrez ! Vous pouvez emmener vos sacs en haut plus tard, d'abord, les présentations"

"Oh là, là" dit Stiles semblant légèrement terrifié "Par curiosité, il y a combien de Hale exactement ?"

"Là maintenant ? Environ 20. Mais le reste sera bientôt là"

Et avec ça, elle se tourna et laissa les deux hommes la suivre dans la cuisine.

* * *

Entre discuter, célébrer et éloigner son père du gâteau, Laura passa la matinée à observer Stiles comme un faucon. Cependant, elle dût admettre qu'il faisait bonne impression : il parlait de livres avec son père, de politique avec sa mère, de films avec Elsa, de jeux vidéos avec Cora et échangea des anecdotes de beuveries avec Malia qui s'enticha directement de lui. Il semblait s'entendre avec tout le monde et même si Laura s'était brièvement demandée ce qu'il lui restait comme discussion avec lui, ce fut avec surprise et plaisir qu'elle apprit que non seulement Stiles avait une grande connaissance de la profession de son père mais qu'en plus, il avait été lui même policier.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit !" dit-elle à Derek en lui donnant une tape de sœur sur le bras "Pendant tout ce temps je m'inquiétais, tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec un ancien flic"

"Je suis pas vraiment un ex flic" dit Stiles en souriant mais Laura pensa qu'il semblait légèrement soulagé (peut-être même un tout petit peu content) et quand dix minutes plus tard, elle le vit jouer au sabre laser avec sa cousine de six ans; elle réalisa qu'il l'avait convaincu.

"Très bien" dit-elle en s'affalant à côté de Derek dans le salon "Tu as officiellement ma bénédiction. Je ne trouve aucun défaut à ce garçon"

Derek renifla "Il a 27 ans Laura"

"Quand-même"

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un cri ravi de sa cousine Delia, qui chassait de manière enthousiaste Stiles dans la cuisine en brandissant un tube en carton et en criant "Meurt espèce de rebelle !"

"Pitié" dit Stiles, son propre tube tendu, pour capituler et à cette provocation, Delia hurla et se jeta sur lui. Stiles s'allongea par terre avec un cri de dessin animé avant d'éclater de rire alors que Delia tenait son tube en carton au niveau de sa gorge, demandant sa capitulation sans conditions que Stiles délivra avec un aplomb phénoménal. Pouffant à ce spectacle, Laura se tourna pour parler à Derek mais ce qu'elle allait dire mourut dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de son frère. Un sourire grand sourire tendre qui lui faisait des rides au coin des yeux et un souffle passant par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le plus proche point de comparaison qu'elle avait c'était la façon dont ses parents se regardaient parfois l'un l'autre. Et pourtant même ça ce n'était pas exact : leurs regards portaient plus de trente ans de camaraderie et étaient adoucis et modérés par le temps et la connaissance de l'autre, codés par code privé qu'eux seuls parlaient.

Mais ce qu'elle vit sur le visage de Derek était nouveau, plein d'espoir, brut et aussi confiant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé et tout ça était pour Stiles qui riait toujours avec Delia et qui ne souciait pas d'être effondré sur le sol de la cuisine.

'Oh' pensa Laura de manière en quelque sorte inadéquate. Elle déglutit, essayant de trouver quoi dire pour ne pas trahir sa réalisation sans pour autant réduire le fait qu'elle avait cette réalisation. Cependant elle fut sauvée par un cri poussé depuis la porte d'entrée.

"Oncle Peter est là !" dit Cora, clairement abasourdie.

A côté d'elle, Derek sortit brusquement de sa transe, sa tête se tournant vers Laura "Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ?"

"C'était le cas !" siffla-t-elle en retour. Et pourtant, Peter Hale, le frère le plus jeune et le moins recommandable de leur mère, entra nonchalamment dans la pièce avec un sourire narquois sur le visage comme s'il savait exactement à quel point sa présence serait perturbatrice et qu'il tirait de ce fait là une considérable jouissance.

"Merde" dit Laura.

On aurait dit que Derek voulait être malade.

* * *

Il fut un temps où Peter était l'oncle favori de Laura (en réalité, il avait été le préféré de tout le monde), en partie parce qu'il était l'adulte le plus proche de leur âge mais surtout parce qu'il savait comment s'amuser. Il riait toujours pour quelque chose, une lueur dans ses yeux bleus pâles comme si, rien que par son existence, il avait avec succès, fait une blague à tout l'univers et qu'il attendait que ce même univers ne le remarque. Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'était que le génie de Peter cachait un sens de l'espièglerie dont les aspects les plus sombres flirtaient dangereusement avec le chaos et que le moment venu, il vendait joyeusement ceux qu'il aimait pour l'argent, le pouvoir, la célébrité ou pour de préférence, les trois.

Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il avait fait à Derek, une cruauté pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été pardonné. Sans se soucier de la détresse de son neveu et du choc de la famille, Peter avait été celui qui était allé voir les tabloïds à la suite de l'attaque de Kate, d'abord en vendant 'l'histoire intérieure' de l'implication de avec une riche femme plus âgée et puis en acceptant un pot-de-vin non négligeable de la part de la famille Argent en échange de ne pas dévoiler les détails les plus sordides. Ce qu'il avait soi disant fait pour payer les dettes de jeu dont même Talia n'avait pas connaissance ce qui l'innocentait aux yeux de personnes. Jusqu'à ce que Peter ne donne son exclusivité, les médias ne savaient pas que Derek et les Hale étaient impliqués, seulement que le soeur de Chris Argent avait été hospitalisée à la suite d'un 'épisode' dont la nature avait été ostensiblement non dévoilée.

A cause de Peter, Derek avait été harcelé par la presse pendant des semaines et même s'il avait offert plusieurs simples excuses depuis des années, il n'était toujours pas le bienvenu dans la maison de Talia.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là et alors qu'il y avait toujours assez de membres de la famille éloignée qui ne savait pas ce que Peter avait fait (beaucoup d'entre eux étaient aussi présent et l'avaient vu arriver), l'expulser sans faire une scène était impossible. C'était sans aucun doute sur ça qu'il comptait : Talia avait sa fierté et dévoiler les secrets qui avaient été prudemment cachés par le prétexte d'une dispute entre frère et soeur à une réunion de famille était là dessous.

Ce qui voulait dire que Laura, comme tout le monde dans la confidence, était forcée de sourire et de continuer à faire la fête.

"Quelqu'un pourrait me passer le sel ?" demanda Peter. Ils étaient tous assis à la grande table (ou les tables vraiment, il y avait tellement de personnes présentes qu'ils avaient eu à les coller ensemble) pour un déjeuner tardif et à cause d'un tour de passe passe que Laura avait anticipé mais avait été incapable d'empêcher, Peter était assis en face de Stiles et Derek. Stiles ignorait poliment l'ambiance hostile à peine voilée et Derek était entouré d'un silence taciturne.

Cora passa le sel et on aurait dit qu'elle voulait vraiment le tuer avec la salière.

"Merci" dit Peter avant de se tourner vers Stiles, un sourcil interrogateur levé "Je suis désolé, je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré"

"Je suis Stiles" dit-il "Le petit ami de Derek"

"Le petit ami de Derek !" dit Peter de manière enchantée. Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent et alors que ses cousins les plus jeunes mangeaient toujours joyeusement, ne remarquant pas la tension ambiante, Laura sentit le subtil changement d'attention des adultes qui se dirigea vers Stiles et attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer "Et bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas au courant de tout mais quand-même. C'est un développement inattendu. Pas parce que tu es un homme bien sûr" ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe avec la salière en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Stiles "Je veux dire que Derek soit de nouveau sur le marché. Je croyais qu'il avait opté pour le célibat il y a des années"

"Je ne suis pas sur le marché" dit fermement Derek, sa main gauche s'agrippant à sa fourchette "Être dans une relation en est tout à fait le contraire"

"Oh ne cherche pas la petite bête" dit Peter en salant son poulet "Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu as finalement relativisé et arrêté de vivre comme un moine. Je dois quand-même te prévenir" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles "que Derek n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de sens de l'humour ces derniers temps. Mais en réalité, il n'en n'a jamais réellement eu"

Au bout de la table, Talia se figea et d'autres personnes en plus de Laura inspirèrent brusquement. Même sans savoir ce que Peter avait fait pour mériter l'hostilité de sa sœur, il avait clairement dépassé les bornes.

Stiles fit un grand et beau sourire "En fait, Derek a un superbe sens de l'humour" dit-il "Vous n'êtes probablement pas assez drôle pour l'avoir remarqué"

Malia s'étouffa dans sa boisson.

Peter se recula dans sa chaise, estimant Stiles avec un grand sourire colgate "C'est une bien grande affirmation, étant donné que tu viens juste de me rencontrer" dit-il "Je suis un assez grand raconteur" (3)

"Je suis désolé, est-ce que vous avez dit racketteur ?" dit Stiles, son propre sourire s'agrandissant soigneusement "Parce que vous savez, mon père est le shérif de Beacon Hills et j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir vu travailler sur un cas avec votre nom dessus. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un autre Peter Alexander Hale impliqué dans les entreprises Deucalion"

Tout le long de la table, les couverts s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Le visage de Peter se durcit. Il se pencha à nouveau en avant et quand il se mit à parler, il y avait quelque chose de dangereusement tranchant dans sa voix "Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça avec moi mon garçon ?"

"Pas vraiment non" dit Stiles et juste comme ça, son air révolté se transforma en quelque chose de calme et de ferme "Mais vu que vous continuez à être un gros con avec l'homme que j'aime, s'il vous plaît, sachez que je peux et que je vais contre-attaquer en son nom, alpha" Ses lèvres firent un petit sourire à ce mot final et peu importe ce que ça voulait dire, la façon dont pâlit Peter attesta d'un atout sans équivoque "Est-ce qu'on s'est compris ?"

"Je crois que oui" dit faiblement Peter. Il fit un hochement de tête narquois en direction de Stiles comme dans une reconnaissance pleine de ressentiment d'un objectif victorieux avant de poser sa fourchette de dégoût "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser" dit-il avant de se lever promptement et de s'éloigner de la table pour se diriger vers le patio.

Et Stiles qui ne pouvait décidément pas être ignorant sur le fait que chaque adulte était maintenant en train de l'observer bouche-bée, continua à manger son poulet en souriant de manière satisfaite.

"Tu m'aimes ?" dit Derek, sa voix éraillée brisant le silence.

Stiles se figea, avala sa nourriture puis regarda Derek, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant un moment, sa bouche resta ouverte et puis il sourit, son expression douce était la réplique exacte de celle qu'avait fait Derek plus tôt et il dit "Ouais Derek. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre"

Derek rougit brusquement "Je t'aime aussi" sortit-il de manière étranglée, semblant complètement bouleversé. Et puis malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un repas de famille, il posa ses mains de chaque côtés du visage de Stiles et l'amena dans un baiser profond et très passionné.

"Woooooo !" cria Malia en faisant taper ses mains sur la table et comme si c'était une sorte de signal, tout le monde commença à applaudir et à rire, y compris Laura.

"Bravo !" dit Talia en diffusant son approbation.

"Prenez vous une chambre !" dit Cora pour augmenter les éclats de rire et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Stiles et Derek se séparèrent, tous les deux rouges.

"Vous inquiétez pas" dit Elsa en faisant un grand sourire "Je ferais en sorte qu'on ait tous des boules quiès ce soir"

Stiles s'étouffa et enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de Derek, tremblant d'un rire embarrassé qui ne fit que s'intensifier quand Delia demanda avec son innocence enfantine "Pourquoi on a besoin de boules quiès ?"

Tout le monde éclata de rire, seule Laura réussit à regagner assez de calme pour sourire sérieusement à sa cousine et dire "Parce qu'ils vont s'embrasser vraiment fort"

"Ohhh" dit Delia en plissant le nez "Berk !"

Cora rit jusqu'à avoir les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et dans le joyeux chaos qui suivit, Laura trouva le regard de Derek et ne baissa pas les yeux, son coeur empli de joie en voyant à quel point il était heureux.

'Garde le' articula-t-elle silencieusement et comme si c'était humainement possible, le sourire de Derek s'agrandit encore plus.

'Je le garde' articula-t-il en retour.

Et Laura le crut.

* * *

 **(1) The Big Lebowski est un film sorti en 1998 et le Duc en est le personnage principal. Je n'ai pas vu le film, il ne me tente pas outre mesure donc je n'ai pas vraiment saisi la blague/référence que Laura fait. Si quelqu'un a une idée n'hésitez pas.**

 **(2) Pénultième est un synonyme d'avant dernier(e). Sachez que ce mot est la traduction exact de celui utilisé en anglais.**

 **(3) Un raconteur est quelqu'un qui raconte ou récite une histoire dans le but de divertir les gens.**

 **Alors voilà une autre trad de terminée. Certains voulaient voir une rencontre avec les sœurs et bien vous êtes servis. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Et notre cher Peter toujours fidèle à lui même.**

 **En tout cas mes loulous merci encore à vous d'avoir autant commenté et favorité cette nouvelle trad, merci d'être encore là.**

 **Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour une nouvelle trad et sachez que vous mes loulous, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**

 **Ah mais avant je vous laisse avec un petit extrait ;)**

" _Je me demandais si peut-être tu voulais venir chez moi"_

" _Oh putain, t'es venu"_

" _Prends toi à boire… les verres sont là si tu en veux un… et va poser tes fesses."_

" _Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner ?"_

" _T'es vraiment un connard Hale"_


End file.
